Back from the dead
by Milou
Summary: (COMPLETED) Now that Taker is finally back, thanks to his daughter Maeve, how will they deal with all the challenges facing them? With the help of other members of the family, Kane and Callisto, the Doctor of Thugonamics, and Latino Heat.....(First ever w
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunately I own absolutely nothing of the WWE, this is made only to cure my poor little head!! Maeve is mine though and so are the crazy ideas you'll get to see happening here......  
  
(CUE MUSIC AND FIREWORKS)  
  
_Welocome to monday night RAW Ladies and Gentleman Live from Toronto Canada.  
  
This is JR and King with you all evening and JR I can say without hesitation that with only 3 weeks from Wrestlemania, we're going to have one hell of a show tonight.  
  
Absolutely correct King, We have Mr. McMahon here tonight to announce something to Eric Bishoff, We have a huge contract signing with Kane and the Jericho Highlight REEL is back_.  
  
(NO CHANCE IN HELL)  
  
_And there we go, Mr McMahon is already making his way to the ring and have you noticed how sick look the smile on his face?  
  
Mr, McMahon is the chairman of this company and he loves his job. He knows he decides everything and if I was Eric Bischoff, I'd be worried right now......  
_  
( The audience BOOS Mr. McMahon...)  
  
- You people have no respect for me. It's a chance I don't give a damn or someone could get heartbroken over you. But I understand, we are in Canada, you people don't understand everything that's going on, you're a little slow. But don't worry, we'll speak slowly so you'll be able to follow. Anyway, I'm not here to make fun of you people, but to call up Kane to sign his contract for his match with The Undertaker at WRESTLEMANIA.  
  
( The crowd goes crazy, yelling and clapping)  
  
- Oh, so you're dumd people are happy now? You wanted the Undertaker back? But when he'll be back, I know exactly what's going to happen to him. Let me tell you, Kane is going to crush him. The Undertaker was burried alive. But it was not enough so Kane will have to destroy him and then we will be rid of The Undertaker for good.  
  
( More BOOS and then Kane's music with fireworks)  
  
_The canadians here don't seem to appreciate Mr. MacMahon's speech JR"  
  
But of course! Who likes to be insulted in their hometown? The crowd here in toronto is always so warm and cheerful and it's Trish's hometown too King, I'm surprised you didn't mention it yet.  
  
Ah Well! PUPPIES! There are you happy? I'll cheer her while she fights later on tonight. For now, let's focus on what Kane has to say!  
  
_- Vince! You're not here because you believe like the others that my brother is back I hope? Because I'll say it one last time, The Undertaker is DEAD! I burried him alive at Survivors Series!  
  
- Kane, Kane, calm down. I understand how you feel and be sure that I'm the last person on earth that wants him back on my show. But a contract is a contract and it seems that he is really back. I didn't see him but I've been told. Think about this Kane: You're gonna finish your brother off on the biggest stage of all WRESTLEMANIA! I don't know for you but I think it's one hell of a opportunity no? I'll even let you choose the type of match.  
  
- Alright then, I want him in a Hell in a Cell match. I'm gonna destroy him for good. If he's truly back, it won't be for long.  
  
- That's the kind of attitude I was expecting from you Kane.... If the Undertaker wants to resurrect, he will see what we have to say about this....  
  
_Well, now that Kane had said what he had to say, Mr. MacMahon and he are leaving the ring.....  
  
_( All lights off and the gong of the Undertaker's music. You can see the ring beeing covered in smoke)  
  
_Look at this JR! The Boss is scared and hiding behind Kane. Do you think the Undertaker will be back tonight?  
  
Well I don't have a clue King, I heard he will only be back at WrestleMania, maybe he will send a message to Kane tonight...  
  
But usually you can see images of the Undertaker on the big screen but now nothing's happening...  
  
I'm beginning to think that there's really someone playing tricks on Kane even if I would love to see the Undertaker raising from the dead...  
  
_( A Lightening struck the ring and the song Bring me to Life from Evanescence starts. People start screaming as they saw someone emerged from the smoke in the middle of the ring)  
  
_What the Hell? That's not the Undertaker's music!!! In fact it doesn't even seem to be him, That person is way to small.  
  
Well, we never know, we have no idea who that person is because she wears a black hood covering her. But Kane seems determinate to find out because he is running to the ring.  
  
_( As Kane climbs the ropes, the silhouette raised her arms and Kane's special powers explodes with fireworks, making Kane freezes.)  
  
_WHAT? I'm getting even more confused now! Who is this? And what is he doing here?  
  
I guess we're going to find out as a mic is being handed to her.....I just wish she would take the hood of so we can see who it is!!!  
  
_- Now you wait just a second Kane! Do you really want to attack me?  
  
_It's a girl JR! A girl has been playing tricks on Kane all along.  
  
I can hear it's a girl King. But you don't know if she's really the one that played tricks on the sensless monster. Let's listen to what she has to say.  
  
_- I know it's been 15 years since you last saw me but don't you remember me, Uncle Kane?  
  
_Uncle Kane? What's going on here? Mr. MacMahon doesn't seem to be happy with this and is also coming back to the ring.  
  
Well, I'm not surprise, now that he knows that this person is actually a girl, he knows he's safe to be his usual jackass.......  
  
_- That's right, it's been 15 years since you sent me away, Uncle Kane. But last week I turned 21 years-old and completed all the stages of my training. I thought it was time to come back to my GodFather....  
  
- Now, listen to me little girl! I have no idea who you really are and what you're doing here but this is MY show and I make the decisions of who appears on my show so......  
  
(Vince tried to push the girl out of his way but Kane was quicker than him and grab him by the throat.... The crowd is going crazy.)  
  
- Vince! Don't you lay a hand on her. Let me tell you who she is. Ladies and Gentlemen and everyone backstage, this is my GodDaugther, the only soft spot I've got, the only sunshine in my life that I sent away 15 years ago for her own good. So she could become even more powerful than me, so she could become a devastating fighter and a master of the Dark arts.  
  
_I don't believe it! So it is true! Kane is a GodFather, that doesn't seems right in my book but didn't he said she was the only sunshine in his life? Kane having a soft spot? Could that be true?  
  
I don't know JR, what I can't understand is who would be crazy enough to trust Kane with their baby girl???  
  
_- So, Uncle Kane aren't you happy to see me? I never believed you would forgot my birthday, the day that marked my return into the world. I've waited for this moment for 15 years! I've studied everything you wanted me to, I've mastered both the Dark and White arts, I've even found the right balance between the two that gives me that unique strength. I've become more than I ever expected, I sacrified all my youth for you Uncle Kane because you wanted me to become everything I could be. I own all of this to you Uncle Kane and all I wanted is to came back to you so you could be proud of me...  
  
_Well, this is getting confuser by seconds, is this some kind of trick or this young lady is who she says she is??  
  
I'm not sure of anything anymore..... I just wish we could see her face, do you think she is as ugly as her Uncle?  
  
Wait a second King, The General Manager is making his way to the ring and he doesn't seem happy.  
  
Well, maybe it will be the first time Mr. Bishoff and Mr. McMahon will agree on something.  
  
I don't very much on that fact but let's see, anything can happen with those three in the ring. I should say four because we don't know what that's girl up to. We don't even know her name!!!  
  
_(The girl quickly turned her head in direction of the announcers, waved at them and seemed to gave them a bright smile)  
  
- You are absolutely right King! Let me introduce myself, my name is Maeve and it's a pleasure to meet all of you again....  
  
_What? She heard us? Wow! THAT'S WEIRD! I'll have to be careful of what I'm saying from now on.  
  
That would be a great change from usual King, but how come she said meeting all of us again?  
  
_- Alright, alright, alright! With all respect Kane, I'd like to address to this young lady here, like Vince just said, where do you think you are? This is my show and no one informed me of your arrival and...  
  
- SHUT UP BISHOFF!!!!!! roared Kane...... Can't you just be a gentleman and welcome her? And to answer your question ShadowLady, I haven't forgot that you were suppose to come back but with all that's happen in the past weeks I.....  
  
- That's OK Uncle Kane, I understand, I've been following carefully all the events of the WWE wherever I've been, it felt somehow like beeing home again....  
  
- Hello!!!! Vincent Kennedy McMahon here trying to do his business! I don't want to be rude Maeve, I'll come back to your case as soon as I'm done with Bishoff! You see, I came here to make an important announcement that would change the face of Raw forever. I've decided that Bishoff's management wasn't quite good enough for RAW! It missed something or someone to take the decisions with you. We've got Sheriff Austin to preserve the law but still, something is missing. I've come to realise that what we need is a feminine touch to our show.  
  
- WHAT!!!! MR. McMahon! You can't be serious! Are you saying I'm fired? I didn't mean I could kick your ass I was just playing to impress and it was so long ago and.....  
  
- Enough Bishoff! You're wasting your time, my time, Kane's time and most iimportantly RAW's time. Calm down, you're not fired and Stone Cold will not take your place. What I've decided is, since I owned a favor to Kane for getting rid of Taker for me and he never called it in, I'm going to make this young Lady here a part of our show, she is going to become your new co-General Manager, from now on and if you're not happy with that Bishoff you can join the KISS MY ASS CLUB! That's what I decided.......  
  
( Mr. McMahon hands out his hand to Kane who delightly shakes it and then to Maeve who still hadn't took off her hood. Eric Bishoff is speechless as he checks Vince leave the arena.)  
  
- A new co- General Manager? What an unexpected show ladies and Gentlemens... What's to come next?  
  
- Well, Bishoff, I think it's time you shake hands with ShadowLady too, don't you think? You're going to work closely with her now, and NEVER forget that I'll never be far so don't try anything sneaky with her or...........  
  
( Kane raised his hands and fireworks exploded once again making Eric jumped in fear and Maeve to burst in laughing)  
  
- No need to get agressive Kane, I've got it. Anyway, I've done a lot of things in my life but have you ever see me beeing mean to a lady? That's not my style.  
  
- Oh, not your style?? I remember a time where you've been pretty mean to Lita, you've fired her just for your own pleasure what? 2-3 times? I'd like to say it's an honor to work with you Eric but it's not. Besides Uncle Kane, I'm old enough to take care of myself now I don't need your protection anymore. This is going to be one hell of a ride, 3 weeks only from Wrestlemania, we have lots to talk about partner but first of all I need to catch up with my uncle so if you would excuse me......  
  
( Maeve's music started out again and Kane grabbed her in his arms to sit her on his shoulder and then get out of the ring..... smiling!)  
  
_Ladies and Gentlemen we'll cut to a commercial break and when we'll come back we hope to learn more about this....  
  
God! What an umbelievable show!  
  
_( Commercial break, off air. Backstage)  
  
- Maeve! What a wonderful surprise! Why haven't you told me you were back? And more, how come you didn't tell me you were going to work on the show?  
  
- Well, I've been in touch with Mr.McMahon for about a month now. He's the one who's got the idea, WrestleMania's theme is where it all begins again so he wants to start things fresh with a whole new show!  
  
- Yes Kane, that was my idea and it's been really hard to keep the secrets from the Medias and especially from you, but it was worth it. Plus, the fans had no idea how it would turn out and they seemed delighted. This young Lady here has a wonderful imagination and I'm sure everything will be fine she has come with great ideas to improve RAW and even Bishoff thought it was a great idea even if they won't get along on air. It will also give you a reason to soften up a bit, people got tired of you beeing a monster....  
  
- Well I'm impressed Vince, thank you very much, I really missed my little ShadowLady...  
  
- How come I've been upgraded from Shadow Princess to ShadowLady Uncle Kane? Not that I'm complaining or anything....  
  
- Look at you! You're a woman now, you're not my little girl anymore. You're totally grown up. Where do you live at? Have you got your own place now?  
  
- Well, yes! I've got my own appartment in Québec city, if there's a place I really feel like home besides on WWE it's there. You know Mom was born in Canada. It's going to be so funny messing around with La Resistance in French. But I can't say too much about the next shows or I'll blow the surprises.  
  
- I can see that things are going to be fine here, I'm heading out now, Maeve you know what to do next.  
  
- Of course, Mr.McMahon, thanks again and I will do justice to your trust.  
  
- I have no doubt about it. Welcome aboard!  
  
( Vince heads out to his limousine leaving Kane and Maeve to catch up. End of the commercial break. We can see the set for the Highlight Reel on stage and Jericho already sitting there with his Mic.)  
  
_Welcome back everyone, thanks for joining us and for those who haven't see what just happened before the break, we got a new Co-General Manager who happens to be a young 21 years old Lady.  
  
Plus JR, don't forget to specify the most disturbing fact of all, this Maeve happens to be Kane's GodDaughter and he said she was the sunshine in his life and that he missed her while she was gone.... It's a side of Kane I never though I'd see..  
  
I can't wait to see how she will manage to work with Bishoff and all the Superstars in this company..  
  
I don't think it's gonna be a problem JR, everyone knows that Kane will never be far so she's got fear on her side...  
  
I just hope she's not going to be such a monster as her Uncle..  
  
You're right but what I'd really like to know is what does she looks like? Why is she wearing a black Hood? My guess is that she looks just like her Uncle and she doesn't want us to see how ugly she looks....  
  
_- Alright everyone! You've been dying for the Highlight Reel to come back and so have I. Well tonight on this exceptionnel night, you've been giving what you ask for: ME, Chris Jericho!! You Canadians don't deserve such an honor but here I am, and tonight my guest is.....  
  
( Shattered Glass, Stone Cold' music and the Sheriff arriving on his Atv. Jericho doesn't look too happy about this.)  
  
- Now you wait a second you little son of a bitch! You're here all dressed up in your purple boots (WHAT) with your little glimmering shirt, (WHAT) the mic in your hands, (WHAT) blabbering about who your guest will be tonight. (WHAT) But let me tell you something Jericho, (WHAT)  
  
- Oh Come on Steve! What do you want? Can't you just let me do my show without interuppting?  
  
- If you don't want to get your ass whooped you better shut up Chris! I've said it before I like your stupid show but tonight it's going to go my way. (WHAT) Something has come up and it's our duty to talk about it (WHAT) so tonight your guest is going to be the new RAW Co-General Manager (WHAT) And that's the bottom line because STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN said so.....  
  
- Well I..... You know what Steve? For once I'm not going to argue with because I actually agree with you. That's a damn good idea, so Miss ShadowLady, if you would honor us with your presence....  
  
( Maeve's music starts and she makes her way to the ring, still wearing her hood. Kane's following her but remains on the back his arms folded just to make sure evryone knows he's there. Stone Cold smiles and take a seat.)  
  
- Wait Steve! What do you think you're doing? You're not invinted.  
  
- Pardon me? ( He raises from his chair) You don't want Stone Cold Steve Austin on your stupid little show but you're asking him to give you a stunner? Is that what you're saying?  
  
- Uh! No, I meant please take a seat......  
  
- That sounds better, now do your thing....  
  
( Maeve climbs the ring and comes right to Jericho's face, taking the mic from him. Stone Cold's smile widen even more)  
  
- First of all Chris, aren't from Canada yourself? So what gives you the right to insult all of these people? I've had enough of Canadians bashing. If you must know, I was born in Canada and I'm proud of it, so all your dirty talk is over. Second of all, I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time how much I think you're the biggest Jackass of time....  
  
( Jericho looks outraged and is handed a new mic.)  
  
- Did you really said what I think you just said?  
  
- You heard me right. However, in the past few weeks I've seen you go in a totally different way. I've come to the conclusion that you've changed, thanks to Trish Stratus, and now I think that you've become a respectable man. This shows how much women do for you men!  
  
- Well, I.... Thanks I guess. I wouldn't want to start wrong with you since you're my new boss and all. Please take a seat next to Steve. I guess the question everyone wants to know is how come we never heard that Kane had a GodDaughter? I mean he never talked about you or anything.  
  
- It's pretty simple to understand Chris, no one, even Kane, likes to be reminded of painful memories and believe me, it's very painful to be separated from the ones you love. Plus, you've all met me before, I've basically been raised on the WWE until I was 6 and sent away. You just don't remember the little girl that used to run everywhere backstage that's all.  
  
_I do remember now, Kane used to bring his little girl with him to every show, she was so intelligent and almost everyone fell in love with her.  
  
You mean the adorable little red haired girl? No way she could be ugly now. Why doesn't she take her hood off then?  
  
Would you stop about that King? You're getting on my nerves.  
  
I just want to see what she looks like, is that a crime?  
  
I better not make any comments about that King!  
  
_- I was not prepared for an interview with you Miss, I didn't even knew you existed until you appeared earlier....  
  
- Chris, I think that what everyone really wants to know about this young Lady, it's so simple even you could have thought of it, is is she the one thats has sent all this messages to Kane about beeing back or was it really the Undertaker?  
  
- Of course Steve! You stole the words right of my mouth! So, Maeve, were those messages your doings? Were you the one coming back or is it related to The Undertaker?  
  
- Let's say it's been part of my doing. Yes, I was sending messages of my coming back to my Uncle but The Undertaker will definitely rise from the dead at WrestleMania. Why has he chose to make contact with me, only time will tell, but what I can tell you is that I'm not surprised. You must know that The Undertaker is Kane's brother so he's as good as my family so I guess it's normal that he chose me to tell the world of his come back. Kane has mastered the element of fire and can use it as he wishes and Taker can uses the Light and it's not the first time that he'll be back from the dead. But, me, I've mastered all the elements and Taker must know that I've become even more powerful than both of them. No offense Uncle Kane, after all that's what you wanted....  
  
- So The Undertaker will really be back to avenge on his brother Kane?  
  
- How the Hell am I suppose to know his intentions? He didn't tell me Dumbass! The only thing I know is that I'll definitely accompany Kane on the ring to see for my self Taker's return. It's going to be one huge event! Are you done now? I have other stuff to do you know.  
  
- One last thing if you don't mind...What everyone would really like to see now is your face. Could you take your hood off?  
  
- Hum..... Is that really what you people want to see?  
  
( The crowd is going crazy)  
  
- Alright then, I know for sure that King's going to be happy about it......  
  
( A " Take it off" chant begins. Maeve smiles and took the hood off. We can see a green -eyes, curly red haired girl with a bright smile. Everyone cheers and Stone Cold got up and called for some beers)  
  
- Jericho, now get the Hell out of here you don't deserve to celebrate with us in this Beer Bash.  
  
- Why not Steve?  
  
- Because I said so!  
  
( Jericho leaves unhappily and Stone Cold hands a beer to Maeve, somehow expecting her to refuse it. She took it, smiling and then cheers with the Sheriff and drank it all even asking for a second one. So, instead of ending up Stunned by the rattle snake, he shook hand with her and got surprised when she huged him.)  
  
_Wow! Have you ever see the Rattle Snake beeing hugged by someone JR!?  
  
I don't think so but it's a great change. I believe things are definitely going to get better around here.  
  
I couldn't say better myself, besides she's not ugly at all....  
  
Oh god! You never stop do you?  
  
Not If I can help it! Look, he's even offering her a ride on his ATV backstage.  
  
We gotta go to another break, we'll see you right after.....  
  
_To be continued as Meave will appear on Smackdown as a guest....... 


	2. Maeve over Smackdown

Back from the dead Part 2 ShadowLady guest-starring on Smackdown.  
  
I still don't own anything related to WWE. Although i sure wish I did...lol Only ShadowLady is mine....  
  
Maeve was staring by the window in her limousine. It has only be a few days since she returned. Yet, her life had changed so much anyway. She was so happy to see her Uncle Kane again. Working on Raw will sure be a real blast. With only three weeks to Wrestlemania, there was so much to get done. She didn't had time to meet with the Superstars yet. But it was Ok with her. It was best to keep a certain aura of mystery around her character. Until Wrestlemania, that is.  
  
Right after her first appearance, Kane had dragged her out of the arena to get her to tell him everything about her life. She told him all, the good times, the bad times. Everything she learned, all she saw in her years away.  
  
She was finally back where she belonged. She had really been apart from her family for fifteen long years. She had been training in combat, any kind and also learning different sorts of magic. Well, if you can call magic different beliefs than your own, involved with rituals. At first, she had hated to be sent away. But now she understood the incredible opportunity it was for her.It had opened her mind in a way she could have never even imagined. She had seen the world, parts most of people would never get to see. And she was still so young.  
  
But right now was no time to be dreaming about the past. It was time to think about business. Tonight was her first appearance on Smackdown. Since Wrestlemania was with the two shows combined, Vince thought it was a good idea both public knew who she was. No major storyline was planned for her, just making sure people noticed her. Mr. Mchamon gave her total freedom. She could do everything she wanted to. But she was more a fan tonight than anything else. She was going to meet some of her favorites Superstars. But first, she had to calm down. How would she be able to remain calm and mysterious if all she wanted to do was jumping around? Her new cell phone rang, startling her. She wasn't used to have plenty of gadgets like that.  
  
" Meave here, who's there?"  
  
" Only the guy sitting next to you in the car sweety. Checking if this thing worked."  
  
Maeve hung up, laughing. She then turned her eyes to Mr.Mcmahon.  
  
" Why did you that for? You scared me!"  
  
" I know I know. But you have to get use to this thing. It's going to ring all night long and all the time. You are going to be a busy Lady from now on. As for tonight, I planned with one of the techs to make it ring really often. You cant go jumping everytime. Are you nervous?" He had a little concern in his eyes.  
  
" Yes and no. I mean the waiting is the worst. When we'll actually be there, it will all be over. You did say that we're going to be on air as soon as the car entered the parking lot right?"  
  
" Sure thing. The arrival of the Chairman of the board could never go unnoticed. And we'll be there soon, the show's already started" He said while checking his watch. Maeve took a deep breath. " You don't have to be nervous you know. You did such a terrific job on Raw this week. The way you stood up to Jericho. It wasn't even supposed to happen. But I said it before, I like your ideas and that's why you can do as you please. But now, you better put your black cape on, we're arriving. The show is on!" He grasped her hand and smiled.  
  
Vince got out of the limousine and all cameras were on him. He made a little speech, explaining he had a special guest with him tonight. Then he held out his hand to Maeve. She took it and got out, checking one last time that the black hood was covering her face. Everyone tried to know who she was but Mr.Mcmahon hurried her inside the arena. From there they quickly made it to his office. Paul Heyman was waiting for them. He was actually a very nice man. Even if Maeve had loved hating him on TV. He welcomed her to his show.  
  
" Welcome to Smackdown my dear ShadowLady. I hope you will enjoy your stay. If you don't mind I decided what kind of storyline we could do tonight." He whispered in Maeve's ear. An evil grin appeared on her face as he spoke. " But that's only for a little later. Right now, if you'd like, you could go down the corridors and meet some of the Superstars.Be ready to come down at the announce table after Taker's messages. Which is in about five minutes. I've arranged for a cameraman to follow you. Is that alright with you?"  
  
She nod, smiling. But decided to get to meet the others after her presentation. Before getting out of the office, she put her hood back on her head. She was relieved to know that she'd take it off soon. She could hear the gong from The Undertaker's music. her heartbeat fasten a little. It was so exciting to be here. After the images of Taker disapeared from the big screen, her music was played.( Bring me to life, Evanescance) It was show time.  
  
She walked down to the ring, trying not to smile. Paul had promised her she would be able to meet John Cena and Eddie Guerrero after the show. Since they were her favorites, she was overjoyed.Her only storyline for tonight would be how she would interact with the Superstars she met. She took a mic and standed in the middle of the ring. The big screen showed a quick flashback on how she got to Raw and when Mr.Mcmahon named her the co- general manager. She cleared her throat.  
  
" I came here tonight for one reason and one reason only. I had an annoucement to make. For severals weeks now, there's been rumors. Rumors about The Undertaker coming back from dead. Let me tell you this: The Undertaker WILL be back for Wrestlemania. These messages are not just tricks played on you. They're true. The Undertaker had chose me to tell the world about his return, I can feel his presence growing stronger and stronger as we speak. And I also'd like to say....""  
  
She was cut by the Big Show's music. What the Hell? No one told her anything about the Big Show coming to the ring. What was going on? He stood in front of her in the ring. A giant facing a little girl. Before he could speak, her cell phone rang. What now? Keeping her eyes on the Big Show, she answered.  
  
"Hello? Maeve's speaking." It was Paul.  
  
" Hey Maeve. I forgot the tell you the new plot, Big Show will come and intimidate you. Just do your best and just anwser something about RAW alright?" Easy to say she thought, he wasn't facing a giant.  
  
" No! I said we would talk about your match next week. Do you really think that you could sneak behind by back to Bishoff without me knowing? Besides, I'm busy right now. I'll get back to you when I'll have the chance. Bye." She hung up and sighed. She smiled at the giant. " Those wrestlers think they can do everything they want."  
  
Big show took the mic from her, making her take a few steps backwards.  
  
" So, you're really Kane's niece huh? What are you doing here? The biggest Superstar on this show is ME Big Show. No one cares about The Undertaker around here. Maybe I should teach you a lesson about respect?" He grinned. " But that will be for later. Kane is such a monster, I'm sure you could not be too different from him right? That must be why you covered your face. You probably are even more ugly than he is. But we'll see about that."  
  
He threw his mic on the floor and moved towards Maeve, who kept backing up until she felt the ropes against her back. Now would be the time to do something but what? She had no intention of fighting the giant, not yet in any case. Maybe a low blow would do? But John Cena's music made the Big Show look away. The young Superstar was on the entrance stage, holding a mic. John Cena! Maeve forgot all about her unease facing the Big Show. She had such a crush on Cena. She did the best she could not to smile. She was now back in control. Dareness flown through her veins as she stared at her love one. Did he really came to help her?  
  
" Yo Yo Yo YO! What's up New Jersey? Make some noise!!!!"  
  
The crowd went crazy and Big Show turned his back on Maeve. That was all she needed. Too bad for Show, he would learn not to try and scare girls from now on. She slowly raised her arms in the air and when she took them down, A lightning struck the ring, with a gigantesk exploding sound. Fire came out from the ring poles and smoke covered the ring. The techs had been waiting for her sign to throw down the special effects. As Big Show jumped in surprise and turned back to her, she got quickly on her knees and low blowed the Giant with a big smile." Damn, that's gotta hurt!" Yelled Cena. Show fell on his knees, his face showing his pain and surprise. How was that for entertainment? She took the mic he had dropped on the mat. She decided it was time to go and join a now laughing Cena on the ramp.  
  
But as she leaned to get under the ropes, something caught her foot. She fell flat on her face. Show had managed to crawl to her. He painfully got to his feet, not letting go of her. He grabbed her by the throat, a very angry look on his face. The mic dropped from her hands as well. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to hit him? But suddenly, Cena was in the ring and he clotheslined the giant. Mave gracefully jumped back on her feet before he could make her fall with him. Cena engaged a fierce battle with his ennemy. He motionned her to leave the ring. She grinned. Oh, she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want to fight Show because she wanted to keep her fighting skills a secret for now. But she had been provoked. She threw her cape away, revealing her outfit and her face to the public. She was wearing an army tank top, tight jeans and long black combat boots. Neither wrestlers had noticed she was still there. Cena was struggling to push Show over the ropes. She made an amzing flip combined with a twirl and streched her leg to hit Show right under the chin. The impact made him lost balance and he finally fell down the ring. Cena flashed her a smile, took her hand and they run off the stage. They got Backstage, knowing they were still on air.  
  
" Well, ShadowLady? That was one hell of a move. You weren't really needing my help did you? I'm glad I dropped in anyway, I always like teaching a lesson to that big ape." He slowly checked her out from head to toe and then back up. " Damn! The perfect meeting of beauty and strenght. I can't believe you're related to Kane though. Maybe you got his strenght but you sure look nothing like him. You're a dangerous beauty. But know this, John Cena will know where to find you, as it not the last time we meet. But I got a match to prepare now."  
  
He took off before she could respond. The camera crew told her she wasn't on air anymore. He called her a dangerous beauty! It was so much more than she had expected. And she also knew where to find him, things were only beginning.  
  
" Hey Maeve! "  
  
Paul Heyman was coming from his office he had brought her purse with him.  
  
" Way to go girl! Did you like my last minute changes? I wanted to see how you react under pressure. Vince was right, you have a lot of potential. We decided to send Show after you to check if you could handle him. No need to comment on that. Vince also said your eyes always sparkles when John Cena is mentionned. So, I told him to stand in the entrance ramp to disturd Show. He was more than pleased to do so. The rest was just amazing! You had quite a presence in the ring and Cena was pretty impressed. I must say you seemed to have made quite an impression on both the Superstars and the public. Congratulations young Lady! Since it was such a success, we also decided not to put you live anymore tonight, it's best to keep the public waiting for more. When you'll meet some of the guys on your way out, you'll still be filmed. But this images will be used on RAW instead. It will help you get respect from your wrestlers. Well, have a nice month, I'll see you in Madison Square Garden."  
  
She put her bag back on her shoulders and one of the crew guy handed her her cape that she had left in the ring. Her cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello? Maeve's speaking! "  
  
" Hello Miss ShadowLady, my name is Trent and I'm the one who's going to be calling you every two minutes. As you walk down to the exit, I'll keep calling you so you seem busy alright?"  
  
She hung up and then mumbled " If you say so" But then the smile came back to her lips. She had fought besides John Cena. How incredible! She only thought they would be introduced backstage. But this was so much better, even better than she had dreamed of. And she dreamed about Cena almost every night.....  
  
Her cell phone rang once again and she sighed. She knew there was only a few more things to do and she'd be comfortable back in her hotel room. She wondered if her uncle had watched the show? Probably, knowing she was going to appear. Next Raw was going to be so much fun as she didn't had to wear her cape anymore. Both show had saw her face now. Monday, she would mess around with La Resistance and she would fight off the "Canadian Bashing" that has been going on for way too long..... 


	3. Getting ready to love and rock

Back from the dead Part 3.....  
  
A/N: The time line will be skipped a lot here, you won't see alot of matches, more talk and decisions of what's coming next.....evil laugh And once again, the only thing I Own is Maeve....  
  
There was only two weeks left to Wrestlemania. It was monday afternoon, a couple hours before tonight's Raw. Maeve was having a major meeting with Mr. Mcmahon, Paul Heyman and Éric Bishoff. Stone Cold should have been there too but he said he didn't care what was going next, he'd still make the law. They were all very serious, because hudge events had to be planned for after Wrestlemania.  
  
" Alright", started Mr.Mcmahon, " Everything is set for Wrestlemania, all the storylines, all the effects. The same goes for the lottery night, we already know who are going to be exchanged. Paul, are you sure you want to step back from your actual position? Yes? I found a suitable replacement, as his condition doesn't allow him to wrestle for a time being. But now I think we need to talk about Maeve. If we go with your wonderful ideas my dear, you'll have to leave Raw and move onto Smackdown. For this, we need to find a way to stripped you of you Co-General-Manager post. If we could find a way to mix this with your other new idea, it will be perfect."  
  
" What have you come up with this time young lady?" Asked Paul, smiling. " Not that I doubt it's going to be awesome, as your appearance on Smackdown has made all the headlines this weekend."  
  
" I thought about introducing a new title to the show. Not just in Raw or Smackdown though. A title thats going to be available in both show, anyone forming the right tag team could be allowed to try in. And I think this is the best way to work my departure from Raw. I give you the Intergender Tag Team Title. I'm fed up with guys beating on girls. If guys teamed up with girls against the same team, as we see from time to time, it will bring a larger interest to both shows. I mean, in every pay-per-view there could be a match, wherever show the teams comes from. Even if it's a RAW pay-per- view, we could see two teams from Smackdown, one from Raw and one from Smackdown or even better, a team mixed with two superstars from different shows....And making the matches available only every month could give a chance to each team. When I'll move to Smackdown, the first match will be me and my partner, against Kane and his partner...See my point? It will also give the final blow to our storyline, giving the men the chance to move to higher goals while we girls do something else. Are you buying that?"  
  
She layed back on her chair, proud of herself. She knew she would change partners before long and had a very good idea who her dream partner would be.....Imagine, her and John Cena, Intergender Tag Team Champions. But that was just fantasy, for now..  
  
Bishoff agreed. " Now, let's find a way for me to fire you, shall we? I love working with you but fireing people is my specialty." He added with a grin. They all laughed.  
  
After severals hours, everything was set. Well, at least the most obvious was set. Tons of details will add themselves as time goes by. And of course, depending on the public's reactions. They also decided that Maeve needed to go down as soon as possible. Tonight, she would announce the new title, then she would have be injuried until Wrestlemania.  
  
" Oh wait!" Paul just had s stroke of genius. " I know the best way to keep her out until Wrestlemania and start things off with Kane......"  
  
Later that evening, about the end of RAW. We have seen Maeve pacing around her office. A couple of Wrestlers had came in to ask favours or Matches but only to get sent away in a tone that didn't tolerated argues. She was in a bad mood after she received a call from MR.Mcmahon.  
  
(Maeve's music started, as she walked to the ring, a mic in her hands..)  
  
" Good evening everyone! I have something dreadful to announce. As many of you have seen earlier, I received a call from Vince McMahon. He is pissed off with me. He didn't like the events that took place in Smackdown last week. But see for yourselves..."  
  
The big screen showed images of last week. When Maeve arrived to Smackdown and when she made her annoucement about Taker. It also showed the fight of Cena and Big show and the part she played in it.  
  
" Vince is mad because I put my hands on a wrestler. Self Defense didn't count this time because John Cena was already taking care of the matter for me. It seems I had no right to get involved. Because I refused to apologised to the Big Show, who didn't get hurt anyway, Mr. McMahon has decided to fire me. (Enormous Boos from the audience) So this is my last night as Co-General Manager of RAW. But, don't you worry, I'm not leaving WWE. I wanted to be part of the show, as a wrestler and he has decided to send me to Smackdown. He thinks that it's the only way for me to face the consequences of my actions. Like I did something bad. Big Show tried to intimidate me, he tried to hurt me, damnit! I just defended myself against him. But Big Show will soon learn what I am made of, I guarantee you that....Now, to the good news! Yes, yes there is good news too. My last action as Co General Manager is to announce a new Tag Team division. The new Intergender Tag Team Title. The rules are simple; one man , one woman, one team. The Title will be disputed every single month in each pay-per- view. And I'm proud to say that's it's a title that every superstars in WWE can try out for. One month it could be over Raw and the other to Smackdown. You can even team up with someone from anothet show, good luck for practising though. So, everyone who wants to take part in this have to be ready for the next pay-per-view after Wrestlemania. Maybe we'll be able to have matches on the regular show but the Titles can only change hands on the huges events. I'm kinda glad to have an opportunity to try out myself. Be sure to watch!!.  
  
She dropped her mic and explosions were heard. Kane was making his way to the ring. he picked the mic, looking angry.  
  
" What is that all about Maeve? Vince has fired you? I don't get it! You can't be here only for a week. We"ve just been reunited and you're leaving? You were supposed to be with me for Wrestlemania ShadowLady. I won't stand for this. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to wrestle, you're not prepared for that. I know you've been through some intense training but not in a ring."  
  
Maeve just laughed but she couldn't answered. The lights went down and smoke covered the ring. Kane was scared and looked everywhere, checking for The Undertaker. The gong from his music was heard. Images were seen on the big screen. The eyes of the dead man. Rain began to fall and Kane ran to the screen.  
  
" Where are you Deadman? You don't scare me at all. I want to deal with you right now. Show yourself and face me brother. That's enough with your little tricks."  
  
An evil laugh was heard. Than a voice.  
  
" In fourtheen days Kane. You'll be scared I promise. In fourteen days your end will come. You will pay Brother! But come to me... Come to me ShadowLady, step into the shadows right now. Join me into the darkness, It is time, it is our time. You belong to me."  
  
The lights went on again and the smoke began to clear from the ring. Kane turned on his feet, to check on Maeve. The crowd was yelling. There was no one in the ring. No sign of Maeve. Just a black rose. She had disapeared...  
  
"ShadowLady! I swear I'm gonna get you for this Deadman!!!!! Give me back my little girl!" yelled a very angry Kane....  
  
End of Raw.....  
  
Smackdown...  
  
John Cena was walking down the corridor to the locker rooms. He had a grin on his face. The events that took place in Raw were just perfect. The little ShadowLady had managed to get everyone worried about her. What a nice way to step into Smackdown. He was really glad she was now on his show. He would get the chance to know her better, without having to deal with Kane. Not that he was scared of the monster, but he didn't want to have to explain his actions. Like beeing interrogated by a father while his date was getting ready. Being a kind of bum himself, fathers or relatives had never trusted him with their little girls. But ShadowLady was prefectly able to take care of herself, she had showed proofs of that many times yet. And what about the new Titles she introduced. What a way she found so they could team up? Paul and Vince had been teasing him about Maeve's crush on him. Maybe this was going to develop into a perfect match. A perfect tag team... He had to go and talk to her. He was now to her locker room. Josh Matthews was already there.  
  
" I'm here waiting for the newest member of Smackdown, ShadowLady. No one had seen here since Raw last week. We want to know what the Undertaker meant when he asked her to join him. Where had she disapeared? Was she running away from Kane? And how would she deal with the Big Show, who had said earlier he couldn't wait to face her? All the questions will be answered when she comes out. No one has seen her come in but we were expecting her to say a few words tonight."  
  
Josh spotted John Cena walking towards him.  
  
" Hello John. What do you think about all the events that took place lately?"  
  
" I just have one thing to say Josh. The Big Show isn't facing anyone tonight but me. I'm the one he has to deal with! Until I took his title at Wrestlemania, the big ape cannot escape me. After he lost, he will be free to go after whoever he wants."  
  
" But Big Show has some grudges to settle with ShadowLady, you should know that better than anyone. You actually came to her aid and you teamed up with her last week. Do you consider ever teaming up with her again in the future?"  
  
" Let's say the thought had crossed my mind. But for now, only the US title matters to me. But be sure that one day the Intergender Tag team Titles will be in my hands."  
  
" But who would you want to team up with?"  
  
" That's not any of your damn business freshman! Now get out of my way before my feet connects with your ass! I have important matters to attend to."  
  
He pushed the reporter aside and entered ShadowLady locker room. A smell of vanilla was floating in the air. Definitively a sign of female presence. She was here.  
  
" Hello? Is anyone there? Are you there dangerous beauty? Hello? "  
  
He looked everywhere but no sign of Maeve. He frowned. Where was she? He turned and saw something written in the mirror. It was bright red. Lipstick or blood?  
  
I know I can't see you, But now you can't see me. You don't have to force me, I feel you all the time, But can you feel me? WORLDLIFE!!!!  
  
He smiled. Oh, she wanted to play it clever huh? Well two could play that game. But he had to find her first. He went back to his own locker room, still breathing the scent of vanilla. Dear sweet girl! He got ready then noticed that something was also written on his mirror. He grinned.  
  
Can you feel me now? I'm untouchable, Hiding in the shadow, Forcing you to feel me...... WORLDLIFE CENA!!!! See you at Wrestlemania...  
  
Was she going to be back only in ten days for the big event? Then, he'll be ready for her. Right now he had to take care of Rhyno.......He got out of his locker room and went to his match, his head still full of ShadowLady.....  
  
Only ten days until Wrestlemania....Will Meave be back before the main event or does she has more surprised for us? Read and review and you'll know lol 


	4. wrestlemania is here

Back from the dead Part 4

Wrestlemania.

It was early in the afternoon.The big "W" day. Wrestlemania was finally here. Maeve had sneaked in John Cena's locker room. She was about to write him another mysterious message in the mirror. God! She was acting like a twelve years-old but she was loving it. And it was working too. John had liked the messages and was now eager to see her come back. It was so funny to be playing with his mind like that. But he'll get satisfaction, she'll show herself to him tonight. He didn't know it yet, but she was even going to get involved in his match. Maybe he'll even agree to work on a storyline with her? They could become quite good friends, who knows? Maybe even more...? She had watched him on TV, the past two weeks. He had been looking for her. And he had loved the messages she left him. Well, he would get one more today. She was so focused on her writing that she didn't heard the light footsteps just behind her. But she jumped when strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around.  
  
" Got You!" Said a very proud of himself John Cena. He waved his finger under her nose. " Naughty naughty girl! Still writing me messages with my own catch phrases? What am I going to do with you? You like playing tricks on John Cena? What would you say if he played a trick on ShadowLady huh? What if I make you spend the day with me, as your punishment?"  
  
Maeve was overjoyed by the look and smile on his face. She giggled, not wanting to move away from his warm grasp.  
  
" What are you doing here so early anyway? I honestly thought I was the only kid crazy enough to show up six hours before the show?"  
  
" Hum! I could be here to train and focus. I could also be excited at my first Wrestlemania ever. But maybe I was waiting to catch you doing your little tricks?"  
  
" Oh, so which one is it then?"  
  
" That's for me to know and for you to guess sweetheart." He let go of his embrace but grabbed her hand. " Come on now, everyone has been dying to meet you. You were suppose to show up here two weeks ago. I'll introduce you around."  
  
" No! Wait up John! I was kidnapped by Taker remember? I'm suppose to be in the shadows with him. No one knows I'm here and no one should. I want to keep it a surprise. Pretty please?"  
  
How could he resist such a sweet face? Not that he wanted to anyway.  
  
" A'right, A'right, drop the weapons. But I keep my word, you still need to be punished. You won't get away, you have to spend the day with me. I need to work out so follow me please. I'm sure you can stand up to me in a training session. Then, maybe you could show me how good you are in a ring. I would love to fight with you on a mat..." He winked, delighted to see her blushing.  
  
" A'right doc! I give up, just let me some time to change. I can't train wearing a dress. It's my first time in New-York, I was suppose to go sight- seeing. I'll catch up with you I promise. The gym is on the second floor right?"  
  
John nod and left. Maeve quickly changed, braid her hair and put a cap on her head. It will keep her from being recognise if she met someone on the way to the gym. When she got there, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. It was truly a vision of heaven. John Cena lied down on a bench, lifting weights, covered in sweat. Nothing else could be better than this. The music was very loud so she thought he didn't heard nor saw her yet. She was so wrong. As she as she had entered the room, he had noticed. His heart was now beating faster and he was losing his focus. He liked the way she stared. But when he saw her tongue licked her lips in the most genuine way, he put his weights down. He sat and look at her.  
  
" Hey girl! Are you here to train or what?"  
  
She nod, coming back to her senses. Damn! He was so hot. They excercised for about an hour, not saying a word. They didn't need to. They never took their eyes out of each other. The tension was so high, but yet, comfortable.  
  
" A'right honey! Time for your real punishment now. Get your sweet ass in the ring."  
  
" Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
" You scared of me babygirl? Don't worry, I'll play gentle. No punches allowed, we don't want to get hurt, a'right?"  
  
" No, no, no. I was just scared of wearing you down before your big match that's all. And don't you dare punch me doc!"  
  
They faced in the middle of the ring, noses almost touching.. The music was still very loud. Their eyes were sparkling with laughter. John ran to the ropes and tried to attack her. She jumped out of his reach. They engaged in a fierce battle, never stopping to taunt one another. It would have been hard to tell who had the advantage. John had strentgh and experience on his side, but Maeve's quickness and flexibility allowed her to counter it. They finally stopped, out of breath. He was impressed, but after all, she did knocked Big Show down. They begin fighting again. He could tell she was getting more confident, as she was using more daring moves. She even tried her finishing move, jumping from the top rope. He gladly catched her in his arms. He tried to do his FU but she countered it, making him fall. She collapsed on top of him and counted 1-2-3! Why would he have want to get up, while her body was pressed against his? She jumped on her feet, dancing around. " You got beat by a girl, you got beat by a girl". He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned down and...  
  
" HUM! HUM! Hola mamasita! Hey esse vato! You got your butt kicked by a girl!"  
  
The WWE champion, Eddie Guerrero was standing near the ring, along with Chris Benoit and Dawn Marie. Maeve quickly put her cap back on and tried to escape. But John wrapped his arm around her waist, enabling her to go away. She noticed Dawn's annoyed glance going from John to her her. She smirked.  
  
" So, esse, I see you finally got your prey. Was she writing you another message? I figured you'd came in early in case you could catch her. Aren't you going to introduce us? I swear I won't tell anyone."  
  
Maeve laughed, meeting Eddie was only second to the honor of meeting John. She ran out of the ring and jumped to him. She hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but soon he hugged her back, fingers running in her back. Dawn was still glaring at her. John smiled at the situation. They all spent a while in the gym, talking about the main event tonight. But time flew away and they soon had to get prepared. John left, accompagning Maeve to her locker room. She stood on top of her feet and put a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
" Thank you John, I'll get naughty everyday if all your punishemnts are as sweet as this one. See ya later!"  
  
And she was gone inside, locking the door. Damn! He didn't have time to invite her to the big party later on. He checked his watch, he needed to get prepared too. He left, still feeling her lips on his cheek.  
  
_(A/N: I changed the line up of the matches at Wrestlemania so the story could work. Let's say Taker and Kane's match was just before the US title match ok?)  
  
_( Fireworks and explosions)  
  
Kane made his way to the ring and grabbed a mic.  
  
" Come on deadman! Get up here and let's get this over with. And give me back my niece ShadowLady. You took her from me and I won't stand for this."  
  
All the lights went down. The gong music began to play. Smoke was coming out from the ring. Kane smiled, ready for action. People wearing black robes and carrying torches came from the ramp. Then, Taker's music stopped. The first notes to a now familiar song were heard and images appeared on the screen. While Maeve's entrance song was playing, the audience could saw some kind of a ritual on TV. It was in a graveyard, on a full-moon sky. Pople were praying and a small silhouette was chanting. They witnessed the Undertaker slowly rising from his grave, approaching the silhouette in the middle of the circle made of candles. He took the black hood off the person. The camera made a close-up. You can see Maeve, a big smile on her face, winking. Kane did not understand at all what that meant. The screen went all black The gong started again, and suddenly, The Undertaker was standing under the screen. The crowd erupted. Taker made his way to the ring, while Kane couldn't believe his eyes. Every follower of Taker knelted down as he passed them. He stopped just before going to the ring and handed his hand to the last one, making him stood up. Taker went in the ring while the now standing follower got at ringside, intending to watch the match closely. Kane ran on Taker. It was a brutal match. But Taker soon got the advantage and chokeslam his brother. Then he pinned him and made his lightening explode, victory was his. He motionned for his follower to join him in the ring.  
  
But Kane sat up and tore the black robe on the follower's body. He took a step back when he faced Maeve.  
  
" I'm sorry Uncle Kane. But I wasn't going to let you get away with what you done to The Undertaker. Did you honestly believe he would remain dead? Didn't you thought that I could bring him back? What kind of daughter do you think I am? My father would certainly not stayed dead if there's was something I could do about it, right father?" Taker nod, his eyes shining with pride.  
  
" Hey brother, to answer to your early comments, I never took your girl away from you. ShadowLady is MY daugther, she belongs with me, her father. She is the one that brang me back to life you know. Besides, why do you bitch and whine about losing her? Why don't you take care of your own daugther, Callisto instead? Because you don't care about family, thats why. You've never been a good father. And you buried me alive, me, your only brother. It took all Maeve's powers to bring me back. But this isn't over yet, you still want a piece of me? And I still want revenge on you. Why don't we settle this next month? In the very first Intergender Tag team title match, it will be me and Maeve, agaisnt you and a partner of your choice. What do you say?"  
  
Kane accepted and left the ring, throwing evil glares at his niece. She waved him good-bye, grinning madly. Taker took her in his arms and hugged her, making her lift in the air. They also left the ring, the crowd still under the shock, screaming for more.  
  
When they got behind the curtains, Maeve let out a scream of excitement and jumped in her father's arms again.  
  
" OH! Daddy, daddy, daddy! That was so great! I missed you so much! I am so glad to be back with you father."  
  
"I'm glad you're back too my child. Hey Kane" He added as Kane was walking up to them. " That was a great match. I supposed no one told you about the new twist in our storyline huh? The expression on your face when you saw Maeve was priceless bro. What do you say we all go and grab a byte to eat? I'm starving, come on. There's only two matches left anyway and I didn't planned on going to the party."  
  
Kane agreed and noticed that Maeve was blushing.  
  
" I can't leave right now father! I'm still working tonight. In about ten minutes, I still have to get out there." As she spoke, the make-up lady ran to her and redid her face and brushed her hair.  
  
" What do you mean working? What do you have to do? The next match is Show agaisnt Cena, why would you go there?"  
  
" Well, to make sure Cena wins the title! The referee won't see me and John will be the new US Champion."  
  
" WHAT??? And why would you even want to get near John Cena? He's a scum, I want you to stay far away from him, he'll spoil you darling."  
  
Kane watched them argue, smiling vaguely. Even as a little girl, Maeve had always stood up to her father. He knew she would do as she wanted anyway. And that's what she did. She threw a kiss at her dad, and before he could stop her, she turned away and went back to the curtains. Taker sighed and went to a TV to check what was going to happen.  
  
The match had already begun. She had to wait for John's finishing move, and then she would stepped in. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, John was prepared to FU Show. She tossed the curtains aside and ran down the alley to the ring. John was stepping back when Big Show got a shoulder up after the FU. He looked around him and spotted his steel chain. He grinned, but before he could take it, someone else did. He glanced down and saw Mave, crouching at ring side. What the F? She grabbed the chain and threw it in the middle of the ring. The referee rang to it and picked it up. His back was turn from the match. he spoke to someone off the ring and asked them to come and pick the chain. That's what Maeve was waiting for. She stepped in to the ring, Show had also his back turned. She jumped on the rope and walked near Show, very much like her father. She grabbed his head and made an amazing DDT. She got up, and quickly got off the ring. The referee looked back and counted 1-2-3 while John Cena was covering the big man down. While Cena was been celebrated the new US Title, Maeve walked back behind the curtains.............  
  
_A/N: Ok, I thought that was long enough, so ill keep a few surprises for the next part. How John will thank Maeve, and how will he react when he'll met her father? Is Mave going to have to deal with Dawn's jealousy?And more, who is this Callisto Taker mentionned earlier? Be ready for the next part.....Would you like the see the after-party? I have tons of ideas but im not sure if you'd like that... Review me your comments please! _


	5. the afterWrestlemania

Back from the dead 5  
  
John was holding the US Title up in the air. The crowd was cheering his name so loud. It almost made him dizzy. He was so happy, it was the first Title to ever be around his waist in the WWE. But it wouldn't be the last. The next step was the Intergender Tag Team Titles. He looked around him, looking for Maeve. He wanted to share his happiness with her. But she wasn't here anymore. Where had she gone to? She definitively liked to play with his mind. Well, he would have to find her backstage then. He had to tell her about the party. He wished he could have seen the match between Taker and Kane, everyone said it was full of surprises. He wondered what her realtions with the Deadman were. He hoped they weren't too close because he didn't felt like dealing with both the monsters brothers.  
  
He walked back behind the curtains. He noticed that Kane and Taker both seemed to be lecturing ShadowLady. Her eyes were down but she had a little malicious smile that proved she didn't really care what they were saying. He hesitated to go and joined the party. He shouldn't have 'cause Dawn chose this moment to come to him.  
  
" Hey there John" She spoke with a seductive tone, resting her hand on his arm." So, are we still going to the party later? Could you give me a ride?"  
  
" Hey Dawn. Yeah, sure I'll drop by, but don't you have your own car?"  
  
" Yeah, but I thought we could go together, you could stay at my place tonight..."  
  
She noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were stuck on the Undertaker.  
  
" Hello? Talking here! I know you must be happy with the Undertaker's comeback as he is some kind of your mentor. Don't you think you would be just crashing in his family reunion? Leave him alone with his daughter now. Come on, why don't we go eat before the party? What do you say?"  
  
" HOLY SHIT! What have you said? Maeve is the Deadman's daughter? Now I get it. How do I always get caught in these situations? I'm sorry Dawn, I can't go with you. Do I have to remind you that we had a short angle together on TV only? That's the way it should remain. Don't touch what you can't grab lady!"  
  
And he left her speechless. She was fuming with anger and jealousy. Then it was it. That little bitch had stole her John Cena from her. And she wasn't even a Diva yet. Alright then, it was her duty to get rid of her. And she had the perfect idea. With a smirk on her face, Dawn left.  
  
As John joined the dark family, Kane walked away saying he had some phone calls to make.  
  
" Wait Uncle! You have to tell me something first! Who is Callisto? Is it really your daughter? So she's my cousin? How come I don't remember her?"  
  
Kane smiled but didn't answered. He just took off.  
  
" Come on dad! Tell me, do I really have a cousin?"  
  
Before Kane could answer, John got behing Maeve and quickly put his US Title around her waist. She jumped in surprise.  
  
" John! So, you're now the new US Champion huh? How does it feels?"  
  
" It's incredible but don't act as it surprises you. I should thank you for your help, even if John Cena doesn't need any help you know. But this is my way of thanking you.."  
  
He leaned down to meet her lips.......But the Undertaker grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
" And what do you think you're doing Cena? Don't you dare touch my girl. She told me she had to work on heavy storyline with you, but that will be stricly business. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
John looked at Maeve, not because he was scared of the Deadman, but just before he wanted to make sure she didn't want to answer back herself.  
  
" Oh, Come on Taker! You know me. Everything will be A'right with your girl. I'm not such a ganstar, besides she was the one to come to me first. I'll even play it cool with you. I'll ask you for your permission to bring her to the party tonight. You will be there so you can chack up on her ok? Maeve, there is a hudge party downtown, the WWE board of directors had rented an entire club just for us. Whadoyasay?"  
  
" I'd say I'd love to go with you. It's been way too long since I danced all night. And Daddy, I'm a big girl now, I think I can choose my own frequentations. We even have a few days off before next thursday, I only have to train and to write a little tomorrow. Come on, don't be mad, you just know I'll do it anyway."  
  
She made a cute pouting face and her father couldn't resist it. John couldn't either, it took all his strength not to try to kiss her again.  
  
" Alright ShadowLady, but don't forget that we have a real important match next month. You will need to train everyday, it's tough to go against Kane you know. And you know nothing about Callisto either. She can be pretty tough to beat for all you know. John, be sure I'll be watching on you!"  
  
Taker left, leaving a now angry Maeve.  
  
" Enough with this Callisto for God's sake! Who is she anyway? I need to get prepare John, would you be nice enough to come and pick me up here in say, two hours? I need time to get pretty."  
  
John nod and surprised her by putting a light peck on her lips and leave. A little kiss just to let her hang on the thought of having more.  
  
While the two of them were getting ready, there was an emergency meeting going on in Vince's office. Kane, Dawn and a young black-haired woman were there. Kane had his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
" I still think we should at least warn her about that new twist" said the monster angrily. Dawn just made a seet smile at Vince who shook his head.  
  
Maeve was putting on her perfume, the last addition to her outfit. She had put on her black jeans, her high-heels and a brand new red fishnet top. With her hair on the top of her head with only a few braids hanging out, she felt more femenine than ever. Her cell phone rang.  
  
" Hi Maeve, this is Vince. I just want to warn you that the cameras inside your locker room will be filming as soon as someone knocks on your door ok?"  
  
" What's up? Vince?"  
  
But the Chairman was already off the line. She shrugged. Maybe they wanted to began filming her romance with John? But there was no romance yet. She heard the knock on the door. "Come in my love" She yelled thinking it was John.  
  
But it wasn't John. She didn't had time to see who was there. She was hit hard on the head by a steel chair. She catch a glimspe of sparkling eyes and black hair. The person delivered her great kicks to the side and one more hit with the chair.  
  
" So you think you can steel my father from me? I'll show who's the better heir to the darkside! See ya in a month (cousin)"  
  
That's the last thing Maeve heard before closing her eyes and losing consciousness......  
  
_Ok it was short and probably not as good as the other ones. But I started this part a while ago and decided to go on with it....Don't worry the next part will be better...You guessed who the black-haired girl was right? _


	6. On to the Party

_A/N: I still don't own anything related to the WWE. Maeve is my character so she belongs to me. Callisto doesn't belong to me either, she belongs to TAKA-ICHI-SISTER. Go read her story called A BATTLE WITH EVOLUTION, you'll know who Callisto is and you'll even recognise a character. Yup, in this story also, the two cousins team up so, check it out.  
  
_John was smiling as he walked down the corridors. It was time to pick up Maeve. His mind was still full of the kiss he gave her earlier. He wanted more. He had dressed more casual than usual, just to impress her. He had put on black knee pants, and a white short sleeves shirt designed just like his Worldlife t-shirt. Of course, he was also wearing his new black visor. Usually, he didn't need to make efforts to impress girls. But Maeve was special, she deserved all his courting and respects.  
  
He hoped that Dawn would not stay mad for too long. He knew she could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted revenge. And he had been pretty harsh on her earlier today. But it was not his fault that Maeve had completely invaded his mind. He noticed a tall black-haired girl running out from ShadowLady's locker room, holding a steel chair. He hurried to follow her but when she turned a corner, she was no where in sight anymore. Instead, Dawn was slowly coming his way. Her eyes were glued to him. She was wearing a tight red dress with an indecent cleavage. She smiled at him and he had to admit that Dawn was indeed hot.  
  
" Oh, John, I'm glad to run into you. My car won't start, would you mind dropping me to the party? After all, I just saw your date leaving with her father. Weren't she suppose to wait for you here? Maybe she thought you'd join her later."  
  
John stared at the locker room door. Maeve had already left? That wasn't their plan. It was hard to believe that she forgot about him. He shrugged, maybe he was the one to misunderstood, maybe they were suppose to meet at the club. He was about to accept to drive Dawn over there when Kane came into sight. He noticed that Dawn took a slight step back when the monster approached her. He didn't seem to have seen John yet.  
  
" Dawn Marie! What kind of evil lies have you put into my daugther's mind? You got her to believe she had to fight with Maeve? She was suppose to scare her, not beat her up wth a steel chair. I don't like people messing with my girls. Be careful your plan could backfire on you. I sent Callisto to Heyman's office, they're filming her reaction as we speak. She won't like to know that you lied to her. She's gonna get back at you. And what about Maeve? She will know too that you are the one that planned the attack. I know she's going to be pissed off at you. All this just to get Cena back. You disgust me."  
  
Dawn moved quickly behing John, hoping he would protect her if Kane tried to touch her. But John pushed her aside, suspicious.  
  
" What have you done Dawn? What attack? Is the young lady I just saw was the Callisto everyone's been talking about? Your own daughter Kane? Did she attacked my girl? She better not because she'll have a taste from the doctor of thuganomics.''  
  
John suspected Dawn would be up to something but he didn't expected it so soon. Was Maeve alright? Kane smiled.  
  
" Uh, Oh! It seems Dawnie's plan already backfired. You got yourself in trouble dear. Think about it, what are you gonna do if we all go after you? Me, Taker, Callisto and Maeve? Plus John doesn't seen too happy with you either! Believe me, I'll keep an eye out for you, but I won't be the one to take revenge on you. I'll let the girls handle you."  
  
He turned on his feet and left for Heyman's office. He needed to explain the thruth to Callisto. Dawn looked at John and saw how angry he was with her. She understood it was time to get out from there. She ran away, knowing she would have to deal with her actions one day or later.  
  
John looked around when he heard a slight noise behind him. Maeve's door had just open. Maeve came out, tottering and holding her head. John went to catch her in his arms. She grinned in pain as he grabbed her waist. " Ribs" She said, still rubbing her head.  
  
" Are you alright? You got knocked out pretty bad I see. Don't you worry, I'll find a way for Dawn to pay for what she's done"  
  
" Dawn? It wasn't Dawn, It was some girl I never saw before in my life. I think it was Callisto, I wonder if she's really my cousin or it's only party of the show. But I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll have plenty of time to talk it through with Heyman tomorrow. I need to keep up my emotions before the cameras. I have to admit the images of my beating must have been good since I hurt like hell. But I'll be fine, let's go."  
  
" Yes, that's a good idea. I'll drive you to the nearest hospital to get a complete check up."  
  
" What are you talking about? I don't need to go to the hospital. Don't you get it? I need to go to the party. Listen, I have been part of this show for about a month only. I gained the respect from the fans but I haven't interacted with the others Superstars yet. They need to get to know me. Now they know I'm Taker's little girl but they have to know me for myself. It's really important for me. Please?"  
  
John looked at her, understanding what she meant. Yes, respect was everything especially in their kind of business. But it was strange to see her act that way. She had lost all her confidence, her edge. She seemed more vulnerable than he ever saw her. It made him feel strong and he wanted to stay by her side until she felt better.  
  
Maeve rubbed her forehead a little more, saying she would be fine, except for her ribs who were still sore. She gotta be impressed of this Callisto. She kicked her ass pretty bad, but she had the element of surprise for her. Next time, it wouldn't be so one sided.  
  
The party was so crazy. Everyone who was someone in the industry was there. Even the McMahon family was there. Kane, Taker and Callisto were in a little glassed booth. Callisto was indeed Kane's daughter and she was also Taker's god's daughter. Her dad and uncle was telling her all about the events of the day. How she got tricked by Dawn to beat her own cousin up. She learned that she was just suppose to start a rivalry for the Intergender Tag Team Titles. Instead, they would have to come up with something else.  
  
" But as I know my little girl, she will come up with an idea of her own. Now, she knows you're family Callisto, and I bet she will join you. You don't remember it, but your father and I do. When you were little girls, you two were the best of friends, you were inseparable. Until Maeve got six years-old and we sent her away. You were lucky Kane, that your wife didn't want Callisto to leave, you got the chance of seeing her grow up. I didn't. My little girl was six when I last saw her and now she's a fine lady, all grown-up."  
  
Taker smiled with this said and gently rubbed Callisto's head. Kane was also looking at her proudly.  
  
" But uncle Taker, where is Maeve now? Will I have the chance to apologise to her?"  
  
" I don't think she'll be here Honey. I bet you injured her, but don't worry. Once she'll knows that it was all Dawn's doing, her energy will be focused on getting revenge at her, not you."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Stephanie came in, followed by her husband.  
  
" There you are Calli! I've been looking all over the place for you since I heard you'll now be a part of SD. I'm so happy for you. Hunter dear, you remember my friend Callisto right? Kane's daughter?"  
  
" Well, yes, long time no see kiddo! But talking of daughters, where is that Maeve? She didn't stayed long enough in RAW for me to meet her." Answered the ex-World-Heavyweight Champion.  
  
Stephanie looked into the crownd and smiled. " Well, I think we all got an answer to that. Look who's coming in! Oh, and in nice company too. I thought they were just working on an angle for the show. I bet I was wrong." She winked at Taker who didn't really liked the sight of his daughter with John Cena.  
  
" Woh! Am I seeing double or what?" Asked Triple H. " I mean Callisto, except for the hair, you two really look alike. More like sisters than cousins. And look at her outfit, only the colors are different from yours."  
  
Callisto took a closer look at her cousin. Yes, they did look alike. She seemed a little weak, but John Cena had a firm grip of her waist, helping her to keep her balance. As she was observing her, Maeve lifted her eyes to meet her stare. She made a little smile from the corner of her lips and tried to spot Dawn in the crowd. Callisto followed her glance and smile when Maeve put her finger to her head like she was shooting a gun, still looking at Dawn. Callisto nod, smiling too. John whispered something in Maeve's ear and she broke the eye contact with her cousin. The others in the booth had followed the scene and were now smiling.  
  
" See?" Said Taker proudly," Told you she would catch on fast. But tonight is for celebration, not to talk about work. That is why I try not to think about that punk who has a hold on my daughter, I'll work on him later on."  
  
" Come on girl." Said Steph as she dragged Callisto downstairs." Time to have fun now."  
  
They joined up with their friends on the dance floor. There were Edge, Matt, Amy, Shannon, Shane and others Callisto didn't recongnise in the dark. They greeted her and she wondered if she was ever going to see Jeff again. But before she could ask, Amy motionned for her to look behind her. There he was, making his way to them. Great, even if he wasn't a part of WWE anymore, he was still invited. She grinned, knowing they would have a blast tonight.  
  
Maeve smiled as John asked her if she wanted to meet his friends. Everything was fine now. Callisto had understood that she wasn't mad at her. But no more business, she nod at John and followed him to a table in a corner next to the bar.  
  
" I must warn you sweety, I have the most unlikely pairs of friends. It's nothing like you can see on TV."  
  
" Hey, look! John actually has a date! Wow, ain't that a world premiere. Guess winning that Title has finally paid off." Joked Randy Orton as he stood up to greet his friend." Wait, that is no ordinary girl. Check it out guys, it's the Undertaker's daughter, Maeve. You're most welcome here lady, and if John gives you trouble, I'll be glad to come to your rescue, OUCH!" He sat down as John and Stacy both punched him to the shoulders in the same time. " I was only kidding Stacy, you know my heart belongs to you. I don't even look to other girls, I didn't noticed how hot John's date was, you see?"

They all laughed while John and Maeve sat down. Besides from Randy and Stacy, there was also Batista and Lillian, Chris J, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. Maeve was most pleased to get to meet them all. She called for a round of drinks, immediatly getting approval from the wrestlers. She quickly noticed that John and Randy were getting along really well. That was surprising as they weren't on the same show. Stacy leaned towards her and explained they had been friends since they began training before the WWE. She added she was relieved John had a grilfriend now, she was getting tired to hang out with both guys. Some more girls chat would be welcome. Maeve blushed as she explained she wasn't John's girlfriend yet.  
  
" You're kidding!" Said Both Jackie and Stacy in the same time. Stacy added." From all the time I've know him, I've never seen him like that. For two weeks before you showed up on SD, all he did was talk about you. Even tonight, notice his hands are never off you and he's always checking you out from the corner of his eyes. You made quite an impression on him."  
  
Maeve had to agree but she didn't want to rush things. Lillian, Jackie and Stacy and her all stood up and went to the dance floor. John, Charlie, Batista and Randy couldn't take their eyes of them. They quickly decided to join them before someone else would ask them to dance.  
  
The party ended in the early morning, everyone exhausted but harldy no one was drunk. As athletes, they knew what was bad for them..........  
  
_A/N: Ok, thats enough! Next part, you'll see how the cousins will team up to get revenge on Dawn.....Kicking asses time grows near! Dont forget to read and review please please please... Thanks _


	7. New rivalries and payback time

Maeve yawned in her bed. She smelled the delicious smell of coffe and opened her eyes. Her father was coming in the room, carrying a plate with her breakfeast and hot coffee. She smiled at him and sat up. He landed the plate on her knees.  
  
" Daddy! That's so sweet of you! Thanks."  
  
" I figured you'd love a nice cup of coffee and besides, I wanted to check on you. How's the head and ribs feeling this morning?" He answered not looking at her.  
  
" I feel a little sore, but it could be because we stayed up late yesterday. Nothing a good exhausting jogging won't cure. But I don't think you're here to check on my head. I suspect you came here to check if I was alone, or if I came back at all. Don't you trust me better than that daddy?" Taker grinned at his little girl.  
  
" It's not you I don't trust honey, it's that scum John Cena. Who knows what's he is up to? I'd like to know his intentions, is he really after you or you're just working on a story together?"  
  
" He seems to care about me dad, and I care a lot about him too. Don't you worry, he's acting very respectful and protective around me. I think that, maybe, the storyline will come out in real life too. Even the feud with Dawn too. By the way, I'm going to enjoy kicking her ass into oblivion. She didn't rub me the right way, and she's gonna get what's coming to her, ME! I dreamed of Callisto last night. I remember her now. She was my bestfriend as we grew up right? I won't let anyone get between me and my family."  
  
" I understand and happy that you two are not going to fight. But don't change the subject so fast, I want to know what's going on between John and you. I know you two left together, so?"  
  
" Come on Dad! Nothing happened! We haven't even kissed yet. We're getting to know each other for the moment. But you'll see a lot of him in the future, I can tell you that. And we have to plan a new storyline now that we won't fight agaisnt Kane and Callisto for the Intergender titles. But John said we could try to win it for ourselves, he's willing to form a tag team with me. But right now, my main focus is to deal with Dawn." Maeve made an evil grin and Taker laughed.  
  
" Speaking of that, we have some company in the kitchen, waiting for you. Why don't you get dressed and join us?" He left, leaving Maeve jumping out of her bed.  
  
She ran to the kitchen and heard a very familiar voice.  
  
" Uncle Kane! It's nice to have you here!" Kane smiled at her and she saw that he was not alone, Callisto was also there.  
  
" Hey there cuzzie! What's up? Did you have a nice time yesterday?"  
  
Callisto nod and smiled back at her cousin. She was relieved Maeve was not at all mad at her. Before she could say something, Maeve rolled her eyes as her cell phone rang. It was Paul heyman. She left the room to have a ' private ' conversation with him. She came back a few minutes later, a big smile on her face.  
  
" Everything's set for thursday night. I'll get my revenge on Dawn, Heyman was delighted that finally the divas were going to make war. He loves nothing more than seeing girls fight. Hey Callisto? Do you want a part in it? Since she tried to used you as well?"  
  
The two cousins began talking very fast, sharing ideas and plots to give Dawn what she deserved.  
  
( Thursday night, beginning of SmackDown)  
  
Images from Wrestlemania were showed on the screen, who won , who lost. They made a close-up on Maeve's interference in John's win. They also showed some images of Dawn's jealousy about it. You can hear her swear her vengeance. You can see her telling someone to go and attack Maeve in her locker room. The screen went black and you see Maeve getting attacked by Callisto. Maeve's music went on and she came down to the ring. She took a mic and smiled at the crowd.  
  
" Hello everyone, I missed you too! But I'm finally back alongside my dad. You all saw what Dawn tried to do to me. She did not only got jealous that John Cena was paying attention to me, she also tried to work my own cousin agaisnt me. I only have one thing to say about that, DAWN! Don't you go too far tonight, because I talked to Paul Heyman, and he agreed to put you and me in a match tonight. I'll get my revenge I swear! You're the one who's going to feel sorry." She dropped her mic and left.  
  
John was waiting for her backstage, knowing they were still on air.  
  
" Be careful Maeve, Dawn is a ruthless opponent. She will stop at nothing to hurt you. I'll come with you and stay at ringside in case something bad happens. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
" That's ok John, I appreciate the offer but this is something I need to take care by myself. Don't worry about me, I can handle her."  
  
" Oh, but maybe you should have agreed to his offer Shadowlady!"  
  
Maeve and John looked behind them to see Trish Stratus coming up their way.  
  
" What are you doing here Trish? Aren't you supposed to be on RAW? Seems to me you're far away from where you belong."  
  
" Actually, this is my hometown and I wanted to come and cheer Dawn's match."  
  
" Oh yeah, piece of advice for you Blondie, don't you dare get involved or I'll kick your sweet ass where you belong. Which is HELL! Alright?"  
  
Trish stepped back as John laughed and pulled Maeve closer to her.  
  
" Calm down sweety, keep some for Dawn later."  
  
Trish stared at them, realising Dawn might be right, they were a couple. She left without answering, going to meet with her friend. The camera man also left, wanting to follow her. John took the advantage of hugging Maeve agaisnt him. His hips were glued to her back and he rested his chin in her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of tenderness he was providing her.  
  
" OH! Esse, what is it with you guys? Everything I turn a corner I see you guys, caught up in some kind of embrace. John, I know the mamasita is hot but, there's rooms for that you know." Maeve smiled at Eddie.  
  
" Come on Eddie! John's providing me with his strenght, I have a huge match agaisnt Dawn tonight. And we're taking all the oppurtunites we have to cuddle when my dad's not there. He doesn't really like the sight of her daughter with someone, especially John."  
  
" I can understand that, but I know John is a good guy vato, deep down inside. Right Esse? But I wanted to warn you Maeve, I just talked with Dawn and she's pretty confident about your match. I can tell she must be up to something. But if you can beat John Cena and knock Big Show, you shouldn't be affraid of Dawn. I'm just wondering what she planned for you."  
  
" I know Dawg, I suggested to accompany ShadowLady to the ring but she refused. I think Dawn's going to get Trish involved somehow. Trish Stratus is already here, ploting with Dawn." John tighten his grip on Maeve. He frowned slightly, he really hope his girl had a plan of her own to counter the other Divas. She seemed to have feel his thoughts as she turned her head to smile at him softly.........  
  
Kane and Callisto arrived in the arena, unnoticed like Maeve asked them to. Then went in the audience to find their seats in one of the first rows. Of course, that's where the announce team and the camera crew noticed them. Callisto had a sparkle in her eyes, she had heard that Trish was probably going to get involved as well. "Well" She thought." Let's let Maeve destroy Dawn, but the blond bitch is mine"  
  
Dawn's music came on and she came down to the ring, with Trish at her side. Trish stayed ringside, exactly in front of where Callsito was seated. She had to hold herself¸ not to jump the security fence and crash Trish's face into the ring. Kane smiled at his daughter and pressed her hand into his. Being evil himself, he knew what was going on inside her head. But he focused his attention on his goddaughter. Maeve's music started and when she came down, Kane bursted out laughing when he saw her outfit. She was dressed for war. She had knee-long black army pants, her usual boots, and her top was the John Cena army shirt, redesigned to fit her. It had no sleeves and was tied under her breasts. An army bandana covering her braided hair was completing her outfit. Dawn stared at the bright yellow "You can't see me" and smirked at Maeve. First, she had to stole John from her and now she was bragging about it?  
  
The bell rang. Maeve waved her hand before her face, imatating John's taunt. It made Dawn mad, just as she expected. The two women locked in, as the crowd cheered for Maeve. ShadowLady kicked her in the guts, making her fall. Then she got behind her to perform a neck breaker. Trish was trying to cheer Dawn. Maeve soon got the advantage, it seemed almost too easy for her. But Trish tried to get in her way. When Maeve was about to bounce on the ropes to ran at Dawn, the blond Diva grabbed her foot. Maeve glared at her but Dawn took the advantage to jump on her and punched her in the face. But Maeve turned and pushed her away and climbed on the ropes, to walk on them and kicked her opponent right on the face. Dawn fell on her back and Maeve ran to the ropes again. But when Trish tried once again to grab her foot, she was ready for it. She held on the top rope to turn around and kicked Trish on the face too. The crowd went crazy at her flexibility. She smiled and focused on Dawn again. She performed a few submission moves, just enough for Dawn to scream in pain. But she wouldn't let her tap out. She needed punishement. She went for the ring pole, to perform a high risk maneuver, her final move. But Trish got up and pulled the top rope, making Maeve fell out of the ring. She grabbed her and threw her back in the ring, holding her head who had bounced on the floor. Trish grabbed a steel chair, seeing that Dawn was not getting up. When she got in the ring, the referee disqualified Dawn, because Trish was interfering. But the blond girl didn't care, she wanted a piece of Maeve and Dawn was about to loose anyway. But when she held the chair up to hit Maeve, the crowd went crazy. Trish caught a glimpse of someone jumping off the security lines and ran to the ring. Maeve got up in the same time and kicked the chair out of her hands, smiling evilly.  
  
Trish was caught between Maeve and Callisto, with nowhere to go and no one to help her. The two cousins winked at each other and raised their arms to make their special effects explode. Trish screamed in fear. Maeve got a hold on her and immobilised her for Callisto. Kane's daughter grabbed her by the throat and delightely put a Choke slam on the blond, while Maeve grabbed the chair and walked towards Dawn. She caught the brunette's ankle on the chair and climbed the top rope. Callisto was giving her the thumbs up, smiling. Trish was still motionless in the ring. Maeve jumped on Dawn and the brunette screamed in pain, trying to get the chair away from her. Maeve smiled and waved her hand once again, then forming the wordlife sign in the girl's face. Callisto was laughing so hard. The cousins hugged and a huge music started. They took a step back when Big show showed his self.  
  
He had no intention to speak, he went directly to clothesline both of them. He tossed Callisto out of the ring and Bradshaw ran down to hold her off while Big Show glared at Maeve. " You cost me my title" He yelled. He walked to her and got her up. He walked to the side of the ring and motioned for Cole and Tazz to get away from their table. Everyone held their breath, while they waited for Show to throw the infortunate Maeve through the table. But the wordlife song began. The crowd cheered as John Cena ran down the ring. He passed right beside Callisto, who was struggling agaisnt Bradshaw. " Go help Maeve" She screamed. " I'll be ok" And she indeed was as I LIE, I CHEAT, I STEAL song started too. Eddie went to punch Bradshaw, so he would lose his grab on the poor Callisto, who had troubles breathing. John had jumped in the ring and was taunting Show. He hoped the giant would focus on him and let Maeve go. He didn't dared to punch him, in case he decided to let Maeve fall. From now on, all control was lost on Smackdown. Numerous superstars came down the ring, either to support or go against Big Show's actions. Undertaker showed up and went to take care of Bradshaw, piledriving him while Callisto got up, hands clenched to her mouth, dreafully staring at her cousin. Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio, Charlie Haas and the Dudley Boys got near the announce table. Just in case to catch Maeve. Big Show had not noticed them, he was smiling at Chavo Guerrero, The Bashams and Hardcore Holly. They were going agaisnt Eddie and Taker, trying to push Callisto back in the ring. John moved towards Show, starting to lose his patience. Show rested Maeve over his shoulders and grabbed her neck and legs, performing a unusual back breaker. She had tears in her eyes and it made Callisto and John go out of their mind. John didn't care anymore if he threw her out from the ring, people would catch her. He ran to big show, rolling his steel chain around his fists. Show smiled and lifted Maeve higher, turning to the announce table.............  
  
_AN: YAY! another cliffhanger! LOL I had to stop somewhere since I havent updated for so long and all my stories are screaming to get updated...You'll know what happpens soon. Please read and review. _


	8. Saving Maeve

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates towards this story kat!!! My computer totally crashed and I lost most of my files. It took me some time to find them back on loose pieces of paper. But now Im almost back, I dont have internet anymore but Ill find a way to update  
  
Maeve was fighting her best agaisnt the flow of tears in her eyes. She didn't want people to feel sorry or pity her. But Big Show was indeed hurting her back. And she had to admit she was scared to death. Callisto also looked on the verge of tears. She felt a little relieved when she realised Hell had break loose on the show. People were fighting everywhere, Eddie had freed Callisto from JBL, Taker was not far and some guys were also waiting to catch her near the corner of the ring. Trish and Dawn tried to sneak backstage unnoticed but Callisto stepped out of her trauma just in time. She climbed the top rope and moonsaulted the two running away Divas. This time, they remained on the floor and Calli spat on them, a disgusted look on her face. She then focused her attention back to the ring, where Cena had lost all control and was about to attack Big Show. The giant lifted Maeve even higher, ready to drop her. But then, "No Chance in Hell" music was heard. Vince McMahon was standing on the ramp, a smirk on his face. Everyone calmed down and even John aborted his attack, staring at the boss.  
  
" Now listen carefully to me lot! I won't allow a feud like this to take control of my show, alright? I understand Dawn Marie, that you have a personnal grudge against ShadowLady. You will be given opportunity to clear that out. Show, on the other hand, if you want justice for your match at Wrestlemania, you have to let the girl down, because you can't fight her if she's injuried. You'll have the chance to get your revenge, but first, let her go."  
  
All eyes went back on the giant, who still looked like he was trying to break Maeve in half. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale while she laid motionless in Show's arms. He smirked at John Cena, then lowered his arms. John took a few steps forward, wanting to carry Maeve in his arms. Show put her down on the mat. John knelt down and carefully put one arm around her shoulders, the other beneath her knees. He stood up, helding her agaisnt his chest. He was aware that every single person present in the arena had their eyes on him, holding their breaths, waiting for Maeve to open her eyes. Vince nod and went on.  
  
" Alright, in the next PPV, we will have the first ever Intergender Tag Teams Title shot. I take it Cena will team up with ShadowLady, and Dawn Marie will have Big Show as her partner."  
  
Big Show smiled and got off the ring, where he helped Dawn and Trish to stand up. Callisto, Eddie and Taker joined Cena on the ring.  
  
" I'm not done yet though." Added Vince a machiavelous grin on his face. " This is going to be a four on four elimination match, the remaining team will win the title. Who wants to be in the match?"  
  
Calisto, Eddie and Taker took a step forward in the same time. Trish also smiled and looked at Vince.  
  
" Alright Callisto, you'll team up with your cousin for the match. But, Eddie, Taker and Trish, I'm affraid you cannot be in this match. You're all competing in the PPV, and I won't have a Superstar fighting two matches." He was interupted by Sable's music. The Diva came out from backstage and stopped in front of Vince, a hand on her hips. " Alright Sable, I guess this means you want a part of glory too huh? Any idea for a partner?"  
  
She took the mic from the boss and grinned." I can think of a lot of partners Vince.... But as a wrestler partner, I only have one idea, the perfect idea that will assured me victory." Callisto rolled her eyes." A wrestler that had been away from wrestling since Wrestlemania, a wrestler that has decided it was time for him to come back. Ladies and gentlemens, for your entertainement, for you too Vince and for my personnal pleasure, I give you BROCK LESNAR!!!!"  
  
John and Taker could not believe their ears. But they had to believe it when they saw the young Superstar join Sable on the ramp. Big Show didn't seem too happy but Vince was all smile. Brock had always been his personnal favorite. Brock looked at his opponents inside the ring, glaring especially at Eddie. But then, they all followed Mr.McMahon to his office.  
  
Callisto cursed under her breath, the match will be hard for John. She just knew that Brock would focus on the rapper. And what about Maeve, will she have time to recover? Taker and Kane seemed to think the same as her, as they both took a step towards Cena, still holding Maeve in his arms. But he shook his head, looking at Callisto. She nod, understanding he wanted to be the one to take care of her cousin. She smiled, John cena was really in love. She sat on the bottom rope and motionned for her father and uncle to join her. Kane did it willingly but Taker took his time, glaring at Cena. But he seemed to realise this was not the time to get jealous, Maeve needed help, she hadn't reopened her eyes yet. They all lowered the rope so cena could easily get off the ring, carrying his love. He ran backstage, screaming for the medics.  
  
The rest of the family, followed by Eddie, walked slowly behind them. They heard the medics screamed that Maeve needed to be taken to the hospital quick. John left in the ambulance with them. But Taker and Eddie both had a match, they had to stay in the arena. They promised Callisto they will join them in the hospital as soon as they could. the young girl nod, wanting to go right now. Her dad told her to go ahead, he needed to talk to Vince. Callisto thought the time was not good to talk business but she ran to their car, her dad having just handed her the keys. She barely stopped at red-lights, barely respected the speed limits. She was worried sick.  
  
When she got to the hospital, she asked where Maeve Callaway was. A nurse told her she was in the intensive care unit. Callisto took the stairs, still running. When she passed the waiting room, she saw John sitting there, head between his knees, covered by his hands. He seemed desperate. She stopped and went to ask him how was her cousin.  
  
" They said she was stable Cali, but she hasn't wake up yet. It's all my fault! If I had listen to my heart and accompanied her to the ring, she would not be here right now."  
  
Callisto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. " Maybe not John, but let me tell you this. There is a good chance you will be lying in a hospital bed instead. I know Maeve, if she said she wanted to go out there alone, there is no way you could have followed her without receiving a beating. It was her decision ok? How were we suppose to know Big Show would come up?"  
  
John shook her head, staring at the young girl. He had never noticed how much she looked like Maeve. Hair and eyes of different colours, but yet so similar. " Well, if she hadn't came to help me win at Wrestlemania, Big Show would have never attacked her. None of this would have happened."  
  
Cali softly clapped him on the back. He looked at her, surprised. " Come on, Cena! Get a grip on yourself! Did you ever asked Maeve to help you in your match? NO! That was HER idea, from what I heard, she had a crush on you for ages. her biggest wish when she came back was to be able to meet you. Heyman told me that. So stop feeling guilty and focus your thoughts on hoping she'll get better soon alright?"  
  
He nod, feeling better. Callisto was right. He took a magazine and make her believe he was reading it. She seemed satisfied as she took another one herself. They waited all night long before a doctor came and find them. He told them Maeve was showing signs of waking up. She would be alright, she was only very weak. Lucky for her, she didn't suffered any internal injuries. Callisto was so happy that she jumped in John's arms, hugging him. But then she frowned, realising Kane had never showed up. Eddie had called to have news, but he had to go and see his daughter, she was sick too. But Kane had not called and never came. Callisto was worried. John was about to leave and see Maeve who was now allowed to have visitors when Callisto Cell Phone rang. When she hung up, she fall to the floor, crying. John turned around and went to the girl. What had happened? She now knew why her father hadn't come to the hospital, neither Taker.  
  
Maeve heard someone talking to her. She tried to open her eyes and was surprised to succeed. She was in hospital, surrounde by machines. She was so tired. She lifted her gaze and saw Callisto sitting on a chair, sobbing. John had an arm around her shoulder. He also seemed overthrown by the events. But then, Callisto felt her cousin's presence and looked at her. She screamed and ran to the bed, hugging Maeve who winced in pain. John also walk to the bed and held Maeve's hands in his, kissing the tips of her fingers, his eyes shining with joy. But still, Maeve could sense something wasn't right, something was troubling Callisto. And where were Taker and Kane?  
  
" Cali, please tell me. What's wrong? Where are father and Uncle Kane?"  
  
Callisto hid her head in Maeve's pillow and cried even more, unable to answer. John answered for her. " Sweetheart, Kane had been attacked last night, he was beat up senseless on his way to the parking lot and pushed down the stairs. We don't know if he'll make it...."  
  
Maeve yelled " LESNAR!!!! " And then wrapped her arms around her cousin, crying with her..... John walked back in the hall, not wanting to disturb the pain of the two girls. He went back to the numbers of Superstars now filling the waiting room. Everyone was worried for Kane and Maeve. All they could do now was wait for Kane and pray........ 


	9. The aftwards of the hospital

Callisto sighed and put the weights set down. She grabbed a towel and pressed it agaisnt her sweaty face. Training had helped her clear her mind from her dad, lying in hospital. Uncle Mark had promised he would drive them to see him tonight. But she still wished she would have been able to spendher entire days with her dad, or at least if Maeve would have drove her there during the day. At least, Kane had woke up now and the doctors didn't feared for his life anymore. Still, the past week had been horrible on her nerves. Between Maeve and Kane beeing in the hospital, she had been worried sick. Maeve was back home now, she had almost completely recovered, she was only feeling dizzy at times and weaknesses.  
  
It was weird to think about it, but it had seem that it was Maeve who had been able to wake up Kane. Maeve, Callisto and John had paid a visit to Kane the day Maeve was finally released. John was helping her stood up and Callisto was trying to hold back her tears. The sight of Kane, eyes closed, lying there so vulnerable, was too much for her. But Maeve had wiped up her own tears and put a hand on her Godfather's forehead. She had turned to face her cousin, a faint smile on her face. " He's going to make it cuzzie! We can wake him up now, but I need your help, both of you" She had whispered in a broken voice. She had asked John to close the door and motionned to Callisto to move to the opposite side of the bed, holding one of her father's hand.  
  
She had took his right one, handing her left hand to her cousin. John had then took place behind Maeve, both hands on her shoulders, staring silently at the girls. Maeve had closed her eyes and she had begun to chant in an ancient form of language Calli had never heard of before. She had felt warmth ran through her hand, running through her entire body and going back into Kane's. Before she could make a sound or a move, she felt like her dad had grasped her hand. maeve had stopped chanting and opened her eyes, letting go of Calli's hand. She leaned agaisnt John, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Kane opening his eyes and grasping his daughter's hand. Callisto had sat on the bed, kissing her dad's hands, that she had wrapped in her own. John and Mave and silently got out, leaving her with her father, going to warn the doctors of the good news.  
  
Yes, now Kane was doing better, but he still had to remain in the hospital for a few weeks. Mark had insisted that she come and leave with him and Maeve. But Callisto hardly saw maeve anymore. her cousin had changed since she was back. She spent hours locked inside her room and she barely spoke anymore. the only times she did speak, it was in those harsh, broken whispers, like her voice had died. She refused to see anyone, leaving Callisto alone to greet all the guests that were stopping by or calling about Kane.  
  
Eddie had called earlier, he was worrying about Maeve too. He had never saw her like that ever. He had even proposed to come down the house and cook Maeve's favorite recipe. What was it called? Eddie always made fun about that food, it had a strange name and it was Quebec City's specialty, french fries, gravy sauce and cheese. Poutan? Poulane? Yes, it was called POUTINE! A french word that sounded funny.  
  
But Eddie hadn't called to talk about Poutine, he had called to talk about more important stuff. He told Calli about Brock and Show's devastating reign on Smackdown. They were beating the life out of everyone they thought were in their way. yesterday night, they had a match agaisnt Taker, Eddie and John, helped by JBL. Show, Lesnar and JBL won, that showed pretty much how powerful they had became. But Eddie also pointed something that Callisto had noticed on TV too. The fact that John Cena's mind was not in the ring anymore. Big Show kept taunting him, backstage and in the ring, about ShadowLady. the girl he loved refused to talk to him, she would not return one of his phone calls. Maeve was acting very strangely and they all needed her right now.  
  
They needed to figure out who would replace Kane in their upcoming match in only two weeks now. Maeve had asked Paul to put her on the injuried list until the PPv, but Callisot knew better. Maeve was not injuried anymore. She was often swimming laps in the pool, training in the gym downstairs and also fighting in the giant rond room full of weapons she called her " Halls of War". No, Maeve was not hurt, but she was bothered by something. And Callisto was sick and tired of waiting, she wanted to help her cousin, she wanted to find her best friend back, but she wouldn't let her.  
  
Callisto lost track of her thoughts when the door bell rang. Who was it this time? Like Maeve, callisto didn't feel at all like seeing people today. But she changed her mind when she faced a very upset John Cena outside the door. If someone else was worrying about Maeve and could help her, it was him. Callisto had never cared about John before he went out with Maeve. She hardly knew him, but she had discovered how truly amazing he was. He was not as arrogant or self-centered as he could seem on TV. And since the fatidic night at the hospital, they had grew even closer. He came in and hugged her. " is there anything new Calli?" " No, I haven't seen her all day and when I knocked at her door, she didn't answered. I'm going out of my mind John. I feel so alone."  
  
He sighed and brushed away the tear that was running down her face, so similar to Maeve's. He knew very well how she felt at the moment. But at least she didn't had an angry Undertaker on her back. He did! Mark wasn't talking to him, and John could felt his angry gaze on him all the time. He understood why though. Mark thought everything was John's fault. If Maeve hadn't came to help him in the first place at Wrestlemania, she would have never suffered from Big Show's attack. But he didn't felt guilty anymore, he knew no one would have been able to stop Maeve to came down if she had decided to. But Mark was very protective over his daughter, it was normal, he hadn't seen her in nearly fifteen years!  
  
They decided it was time to get Maeve out from her dark state of mind, no matter what. They were ready to fight her, ready to take down the door of her room if they had to. But when they got to the stairs, someone knocked on the door. Callisto frowned, enough with the damn door. She went to answer " WHAT NOW?" but she blushed when she saw who it was. Jeff Hardy!! She jumped in his arms, so happy to see him.  
  
" Jeff! What a nice surprise! I'm so glad you decided to come and see me." " Well, it's nice to see you too Calli, but believe me I had no idea that you were here. Maeve called me this morning and she begged me not to sign a contract with that other wrestling federation. She said she had an offer I couldn't turn down."  
  
Callisto looked slightly taken aback and John roared, facing Jeff.  
  
" What are you saying Hardy? My girl called you and made you an offer?" Jeff took a step back and laughed at John. " Calm down Cena!! I meant a business proposition, don't you know by now I'm not the type of guy to steal girls from my mates? Besides, I'm not on the market for a girlfriend, there is a friend of mine I need to seduce into that state...." He winked at Callisto who smiled back at him, her heart racing.  
  
After everything had been cleared up, they went upstairs. Maeve would probably be willing to see them now. If she had called Jeff, it was a sign that her fighting spirit was up. But still, she didn't answered the door. They exchanged a look, and kicked the door in the same time. It fell down and they entered the room. Maeve wasn't there though. But Callisto had a very shrek idea where to find her. In the Halls Of War.  
  
They went over Maeve's training room and pushed the door opened. There were candles evrywhere, the only lights in the room. There was very loud music playing, John grinned proudly, it was his freestyle. Maeve was standing in the middle of the room, two swords in her hands. She was fighting an invisible enemy with them, moving fast to the rythmn of the music. She had such a grace but such a fury too. They all held their breaths, staring at her. The image of the girl, with her black low waist pants, a white halter top and her hair braided, fighting with all her might was very powerful. They looked back at each other, and John pressed Callisto's hands, thinking the same she did. ShadowLady was back, and she was ready to fight for her life.......  
  
a/n: Ok, thats all I have to give for now...I need to sleep LOL! Thanks for reading and ill try to give you all more soon, but dont forget to review, thats what keeps me alive!!! Sorry for the lack of action, I felt more sentimental today ;) 


	10. Maeve's plan

Maeve knelt down, crossing the swords on her chest when the song ended. She had goten out all her dark thoughts by exercising that much. She let the swords fall down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She slowly got up and her eyes focused right away on the three people staring at her in awe. John made a step forward but stopped, wondering if she wanted him to approach. He was confused at the moment. But she gave him that sweet tender smile he loved so much, so he ran to wrapped her in his arms.

Callisto let out a sigh, things well get better. Maeve buried her face in John's neck and he whispered in her ear. She nod and they went to Callisto and Jeff, waiting for them. John wouldn't let go of Maeve's hand. Now that he got her, he wasn't going to let her go out from his sight again. Callisto was eager to talk to Maeve, she wanted to know what made her fall into that state of mind. Their eyes met and Maeve mouthed " Lemonade?" with her brows up. They all went to the kitchen to get a cold drink, Callisto feeling relieved that Maeve had remember their favorite drink when they were little. Everytime they got grounded or lectured, they would comfort themselves with a lemonade. They sat down, all waiting for ShadowLady to explain herself.

She took a big sip from her glass, avoiding everyone's questionning gaze. She didn't knew where to begin.

" I'm sorry guys" She started in a shaky tone." I know I've been acting weird for days. I couldn't help it. I mean I have to dealt with so much in so little time. I've been away from my family for fifteen freaking long years. I even forgot about my dear Best friend cuzzie Callie. While I was away, I didn't had much contact with father or uncle Glenn, they thought it was better for me to focus on my training. Now, as soon as I got back, I was thrown into those huge events of wrestling, having to deal with my feelings with my family, worry about the fan's reactions and meeting all of those superstars who knew me when I was a little girl. I'm not saying it's not great, it's just a lot to deal with. To add to that, as I was trying to get use to all of this, I had to fall in love."

John pressed her hand as she said this and she looked at him tenderly.

" So much is happening, I wasn' even sure that was what I wanted to do with my life. I've been almost everywhere around the world, I've been trained into various style of fighting arts, I've studied a lots of religions and now that I'm finally back, I'll work in Wrestling? I have to deal with so much violence, so much feelings, seeing people I care dearly about get injuried. But I finally realised that is what I love, that's what I want to do. So I finally wake up, the fighter's spirit in me is stronger than ever. I want nothing more than destroy our opponents for what they put us all through. We needed a plan, someone to help us get the job done. That's where you come in Jeff."

She gave a quick malicious wink to her cousin, knowing that she had always fancied the x-treme guy.

" I said I had an offer for you Jeff, something you couldn't turn down. I'm glad you came. What I have to offer you is simple, will you come back to the WWE, forming a tag-team with Callisto? You'll fight beside us at the next PPV, helping us getting rid of Sable, Dawn, Lesnar and Big Show once and for all. After that you'll be free to discuss with Heyman of your own storylines or matches. What do you say?"

Callisto was holding her breath, praying to herself. What if he didn't want to fight with her? She knew she wasn't as good as Lita but she was willing to work her hardest. Jeff didn't hesitate long, he smiled at Callisto then turned his attention back to Maeve.

" Once a General Manager, always a decison maker huh? I understand now why you rised so quickly in to the WWE, Maeve. You are such a plot genius. Of course I'll make my comeback beside you guys. It will be such a fantastic match, if Callie wants me as her partner of course."

He threw an interrogation glance at the young woman who had remained silent until now. She bursted out.

" That would be awesome! I always wnated to work with you Jeff, it was my main goal if I ever got to the WWE. As much as I knew Maeve wanted to meet John on her first day on the show."

Maeve blushed a little, smiling at her cousin. She didn't need to told them that, she had shared with her that she had been totally took away by John's performances on TV as soon as he got to the WWE. John broke the embarrassed silence.

" A'right then, it's all settled now I guess. Maeve dear? Have you already worked the details of the match with Heyman? Do you need more help?"

She threw him a malicious smirk.

" Thanks for offering but everything is set. You'll receive your scripts tomorrow. Jeff's big come back has to remain a secret though. Callie, after the match, you'll receive a live contract from Stephanie, to be a part of the show. There will be a special close to it, the same one that figures on mine. We are the first ever Divas that do not belong to a show, we're free to go over both shows any time we want. Jeff will be able to decide on which show he wants to be in. I think that covers all, I also think we should make a planning to train and practice as hard and as often as we can to give the fan the best show they've ever seen."

They all cheered to that, emptying their glasses. Jeff stood up, taking Callisto's hand, offering her a ride in his new car. Her eyes sparkled as she gladly accepted. Maeve watched them leave, smiling happily.

" So I guess this wasn't just for winning the macth right? You wanted to play the matchmaker too?"

She giggled, proud of herself.

" And why would you say that? Can't you see those two liked each other? They only needed a little help and I was happy to provide. I want Callie to be as happy as I am."

" Which mean?" Said John in a slow voice, making Maeve rise from her chair.

" Don't you have the slightest idea doc?"

" Maybe. But I'd love to hear you say it."

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him with all her heart. He gave himself to the kiss and when he reached out for air, he grinned.

" That was pretty good but you still have to answer me girl."

" Oh! That wasn't enough obvious for you Cena? I guess I'd have to be more explicit then. I love you John, from the first day I saw you, you turned my world completely upside down. I want to be with you, I want to show you how much I love you, in every possible way you can think of."

" Damn! Does that mean you have an offer for me as well? Where do I sign?" She playfully punched him but he pulled her closer to him." No, seriously, I love you too Maeve, I was going out of mind without you."

Their lips met again and they slowly made their way upstairs, to Maeve's bedroom......


	11. shopping

_A/N: Once again, billion thanks to my dear cuzzie for all her help and wonderful feedbacks. Dont forget to check out her AWESOME story, A battle with Evolution. I wanna thank everyone whos been reviewing too._

When Taker's house was back in sight, Callisto let out a sigh. Was it really over yet? She had a good time with Jeff and didn't want it to end so soon. But they will get to see more of each other now, at least.

They had talked about their lives, their goals, their hobbies beside wrestling. They were getting to know more about each other and Callie was psyched with it. She had to remember to thank her cuzzie for this chance. Suddenly, Jeff laughed. She threw him a questionning glance, smiling.

" I was thinking, what could those two could have been doing while we were gone? I have a feeling Mark wouldn't appreciated if he had come back before us. See what I mean?"

" OH! Do you really think? Gosh, you're probably right though. But yo, it's a chance uncle Mark is not suppose to be back before tonight."

" I'd seriously hate to see what would happen to John if Mark caught him with Maeve in her bedroom."

" Well, I can think of a couple things,..."

" Mark yelling, John dying, Maeve bringing John back to life, John dying, rinse and repeat..."

" Smart ass! But do you really think they went through that phase yet?"

" I'm pretty sure about it. There is so much sparks between them, couldn't you feel the tension back there? The warmth in their voices when they talk to each other, the look of their eyes? It's something I've been yearning to get back, true, pure love. It's wonderful."

His warm hand covered hers and she felt her heart racing. She looked at him while he slowly leaned over her......

Maeve was looking in her closet, trying to find an outfit. Everything she saw wasn't in her taste. She hadn't gone shopping for so long, her clothes were really getting out of fashion. She had to remedy to that fast. She finally set her eyes on a green army shirt, along with white Capri pants. She buttonned only the two first buttons, leaving the shirt open on her stomach. She completed her outfit with a silver belt shaped in stars. She slowly ran her fingers into her loose hair, making it curled up.

John was sitting on the bed, admiring her. She was so gorgeous, he couldn't believe she was his. Well, no, she wasn't his. She was his girlfriend, the one he wanted to spend his life with. She turned on her feet and gave him a malicious stare.

" What are you doing later John? Do you want to come somewhere with me?"

" Sure Babe! I don't have any other plans today than beeing with you. What's on your mind?" She grinned even more.

" I'd like to go shopping. I don't have many clothes, and I want to spend money. I mean, look at me, I've had all this money sleeping in a bank account while I was away. I guess it's time to spend some of it, I need clothes for the shows anyway."

John nod, thinking he could use the time to buy some stuff too. He had no idea what kind of adventure Maeve was pushing him into...

Severals hours later, John was patiently waiting for Maeve to get out from the dressing room. It was incredible how much that girl loved shopping. he had stopped counting in how many stores they have gotten yet. But he understood that while she was away, she probably never got a chance to shop that much. He got up, wandering around the shop.

This time, they were inside " X-Calibur" some king of antique shop. Maeve had gone crazy when she saw they had thoses stores in the states too. All kind of clothes, jewelries from the time of chevalry. She had always dreamed to buy some ancient clothes like that. He stopped in front of the jewelry counter. Something had caught his eyes. It was a shiny silver pendant, shaped like a star inside a moon. He asked the sales lady to show it to him. It was not a star, it was a pentacle. The five branched star inside a moon, there was also a delicate moonstone on the middle of the star. He smiled, he had finally found a special gift for his love. She told him she wanted to get a tatoo later today, one that represent a pentacle just like this one.

Checking behind his shoulders that Maeve was still in the changing room, he purchased the jewel, waiting for the lady to pack it nicely. Then he hid it in his pockets. Right in time cause he saw Maeve's door opened and she peeked her head out, shyly looking for him.

" John? Where are you?"

" Right here sweetheart" He answered walking closer to her." What's up? Don't I get to see what you're trying on?"

She blushed. " I've never been that comfortable with dresses you know, but I think this one looks great. Oh, what the heck, here it is but I want your HONEST opinion k?"

She slowly walked out from the dressing room. John held his breath, Maeve was looking absolutely gorgeous! She had picked a really ancient long black dress, with sleeves like a fishnet, a nice round cleavage with a read laced corsage on top. Seeing he liked what he saw, she took confidence in herself and turn around. It was really perfect for ShadowLady.

" Damn Babe! And you were hesitating about that? You look fantastic, you need to buy it. You look so hot in it, is there another one you'd want to try on?"

She nod, pointing a glod and white dress that was still inside her dressing room.

Another couple of hours later, they were finally out from the shopping center. When they had got to make a stop to grab something to eat, they had been recognized by some fans. They had signed autographs, people asking if they were a couple outside the screen too. They were more than happy to tell evryone it was true. But now John was playfully grounding Maeve about the numerous amounts of bags they were trying to fit inside the trunk of his car.

" I never thought you could buy so much stuff. I thought you needed clothes a'right but what with all the junk?"

She shrugged. " I figured that since we were there, I should get everything I needed. Shoes, accessories, CDs, DVDs, some jewels and I couldn't resist to buy me and Callie a similar wrestling outfit. It felt so great to be spending without counting my love." She answered as she walked over him to soflty kiss him. " Now, let's get to the arena, it's time to train for the big event next week. I might even accompany you to the show tomorrow, what do you say?"

His eyes sparkled as he opened the door for her. He waited for her to get inside the car and a genius idea strucked him. He needed to talk to Heyman. Why not offer her the jewel live on TV tomorrow? Yeah, it sounded great. He quickly went to sit down too and started the car, posing his hand on Maeve's knee. She searched for good music on the radio, but gave up and put one of John's CD instead.

When they got there, they went into his locker room to change. She noticed his eyes were sliding onto every curve of her body as she did so. She giggled.

" What's so funny my love?"

" Well, it seems like you could jump on me and undressed me right away."

" Was it that obvious?"

" I guess I'm just getting to know you better that's all. But there will be time for that later. Now we need to work out. Come on." She said as she took his hand, leaving the locker room.

There were some people already training. But almost everyone was focusing on their own stuff. Maeve and John exchanged a little kiss and they parted ways. Maeve went to the stairs machine while John streched and set for the weights. They trained for more than an hour. But then, the Divas came in. Maeve frowned when she heard them giggling, looking at the sweating men. She acted like nothing, because they weren't playing parts for the show so maybe the girls will leave her alone. There was Trish, Dawn, Torrie, Jackie and to her angry surprise, Sable. Well, well, well, all the bitches for the price of one. Wait, it wasn't fair for jackie and Torrie. She shrugged while John threw her a look. He had noticed the girls too and hoped Maeve would contain herself.

She tried her best, if they left her alone, she would do the same. But Dawn soon spot her and whispered into Torrie's ears. They all looked at her and approached her. She took a big sigh, not wanting to loose her temper.

" Look who's here? It's missy Princess from Hell!!! How's your uncle?" Smirked Sable, looking proud that all the others girls laughed.

Maeve closed her eyes, count 1-2-3 slowly to calm her down. She hadn't notice that the tension had became so heavy in the training room that everyone were now staring at them. Someone slapped her hard in the face. She opened her eyes, growling and seeing red.

" Aren't you gonna answer bitch? I did the honor to talk to you! You have all the REAL WWE Divas in front of you, show some respect." Laughed Sable.

Maeve got off from her machine and stared at Sable, finally smiling. She licked her lips. " Well, I'm not going to show respect to such whores. The only thing I can do is offer each one of you Divas a twenty dollar bill so you can go and kiss someone else's asses. You might be Divas, but IM a real wrestler so get the fuck away from me unless....."

Dawn took a step forward. " Unless? Don't forget we have an important match next week darling. You want to keep your strenghts for that. Or else you'll loose your puppy boyfriend."

" Now, I wasn't talking to you Dawny, but if you insist on getting my attention, here it is." Maeve jumped and sweet kicked Dawn right in the guts. They all screamed and Sable faced her, angry.

" What's your problem bitch? Looking for trouble?"

" Me? No, I thought that was your role, or did I mixed it with laying back and opening your legs?" Maeve laughed looking Sable stepping back. " I've got something that belongs to you now, hopefully it wil remind you to leave me alone from now on."

Before any of the girls could answer back, Maeve slapped Sable with the back of her hand. " Back to the rightful owner Bitch!" She was happy to see Sable licked away the drop of blood that appeared on the corner of her mouth.

She turned her back on them, walking towards John. But the girls all ran to her, trying to jump on her. But they were stop by severals wrestlers on the way........

_A/N: Thats enough for now....Next part will be SD, then it will be the PPV... Im done with the fluffy stuff, but I cant wait for John to give her the jewel though...please review...._


	12. Lingerie Contest

'' You did **WHAT?**?''

Laughed Taker, staring at his daughter. Maeve smiled and calmly turned on her feet to face him.

'' I slapped her back daddy. She slapped me first so she deserved it. I cannot wait to get my hands on her next week. We are going to destroy them. Hey dad, do you have a match tonight? I feel like I should accompany you..''

He shook his head. '' Nope darling, only some scaring sessions to do. You know, just coming out and threaten JBL, that's about it. What about you? Are you here to scare the girls? I thought you weren't suppose to be here before the PPV?'' Maeve stopped running her fingers in her curly hair and tried to suppress the malicious smile that was forming on her lips. But her father knew her too well. '' Come on Maeve, tell Daddy your plan. I might be able to help you. I know you got Eddie to help you, like he did yesterday in keeping the other Divas from jumping at you. Are you going to ruin their lingerie contest? Is that why John is the judge?''

Maeve shook her head, laughing. '' I won't tell dad, don't try to make me to. Even John has no idea what I'm up to tonight. Eddie knows, another person knows, that's enough for me. ''

'' Speaking of John Cena, did you two had a fight? Since you met him, you've always been sharing his locker room. Why the sudden need to be with me? Not that I'm complaining or anything.''

She blushed slightly. '' I just felt like spending time with you dad. I mean, since I came back, we hardly spent time together. I was first with Uncle Glenn, then there was John, and all this storyline. It's keeping us from catching up. But you need to know that I love John and he loves me too. Things are going very well, it's getting serious.''

She frowned at the sight of Mark stiffened up, his back to her. She could swear he was bitting his upper lip, his usual sign of anger. But what was she suppose to do? At least she was honest with her father. She couldn't help to envy Callisto though. Glenn didn't mind her relationship with Jeff Hardy at all. But then, Glenn had to raise Callie all by himself when Sharon left. Mark didn't, cause Maeve had been sent away most of her life.

She sighed and went to her dad, resting her head against his chest, waiting for him to close his arms around her. He did, resting his chin on her head. '' I love you Daddy!'' No matter how in love she could be, how much she loved her new life, her new responsibilities, she would always remain her Daddy's little girl. She knew it, even if she often acted like she forgot it. '' I'll never be mad at you for sending me away you know. I'm thankful for that, even if I missed living a normal life or having a family. Sometimes I just wished I had a mom, you know?''

Mark sighed as he tighten his grasp on his precious daughter. '' Why can't you see Sara as a mother figure? She's a nice lady and I've been with her for so long that she knows everything about you. One day, I'm going to marry her.''

Maeve stepped back, frowning. '' Tell me you didn't proposed dad! Please?''

'' Not yet Honey, not yet. I wouldn't do such an important thing without telling you first. But why don't you like her? She's really nice.''

Maeve shook her head, grabbing her traveling bag and walking to the bathrooms. '' It's not that I don't like her, I just don't know her yet. It's not easy for me, I'm doing the best I can not to be jealous. But, I can't help it, I envy her for spending all those years by your side while I was alone. But I'll give her a chance, if you do the same with John. A character is a character, John is a lot sweeter in person you know. He respects me and most importantly, he loves me, you have that in common.''

She locked herself in the washroom, time was running and she was far from beeing ready.

When she was finally ready, she spoke in her father's ears, just to let aknowledge a short glimpse of tonight's events. He nod and agreed not to ask question about the Bathrobe she was wearing, hiding her clothes from his view. She kissed him on the cheek and she left, still smiling. She walked into the Halls, looking for John who didn't knew she was here yet. She found him leaned agaisnt his locker room door, cornered by Jackie and Torrie.

The blondes Divas were flirting with him, trying to win points for the lingerie contest the US Champion was judging tonight. John was the judge because he had to choose the most Patriotic girl, the one who would be hosting the Great American Bash. Maeve could hear Torrie thanked John for saving her from René Dupree last week, while she kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes narrowed at the scene, it was time to go there herself. She cleared her throat and John's eyes imediatly fell on her. The Divas turned to see who John was staring at with such delight and were startled to find Maeve, arms crossed standing behind them. No one had warned them she was there tonight. But they understand it was their clue to leave, Torrie still winking at John, rolling her hips as she did so. Maeve growled and John laughed, his attention was all focused on Maeve since he saw her.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in a passionate embrace to greet her, unaware that they were on air. When he let her free, she licked her lips and looked at him with delight. '' Miam! I missed you two you know my love.''

'' HUM HUM!!! Sorry to interupt you but, you're blocking the way you know. Some of us have important stuff to do tonight.''

John turned around and found René Dupree staring at him with provocation. He threw him an annoyed look.

'' What do you want Frenchie? I don't have time to give you another beating right now, we'll play later. There a contest full of lovely ladies that is waiting for me. I'll see you later Honey, don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?'' He gave her another kiss, glared at René and walked away, followed by the cameraman.

Maeve looked at René and bit her lips not to laugh. He looked back at her but he couldn't contained his laughter.

'' Still up to it? No one suspects a thing, we'll be shocking everyone for sure. I'm not sure your boyfriend will appreciate though.''

Maeve shrugged. '' John knows I'm full of surprises. Besides, work and private lives are two different things, we're just lucky to be able to be a couple on TV too. They will probably break us off soon, when they'll get a better idea. I'll explain everything to John after the show. It's dad I'm more worried about, he won't like my outfit. But Eddie is suppose to distract him during the contest, so I might get out of it in one piece.''

René nod, offering his arm to Maeve, walking her near the ramp. They observed each Diva, Sable, Torrie, Dawn and Jackie do their things, trying to act the sluttier. John was standing in the middle of the ring, saying a special freestyle about each girl. When it was time to declare the winner, René and Maeve stepped out, interupting everyone. John threw them a shocked look, what was his girl doing with his enemy? Torrie was surprised to see them and Dawn and Sable were glaring at Maeve.

René helped Maeve got in the ring and grabbed a mic. John was speechless, still staring at Maeve who was hiding her gaze from him.

'' Sorry to crash your little American party guys. I came here to object the fact that you made a contest between the Divas while forgetting to invite the most beautiful Diva in the show, ShadowLady.'' The Divas exchanged a look, laughing, that girl more beautiful than them? '' Yes, I said beautiful. But maybe you girls are so lost into your superficial ways that you've forgotten what natural beauty, what talent looks like.''

'' Come on Dude, what's with you? Maeve is above those popularity contests, at least she's a real wrestler, we'll win the Inter...''

'' Shut up John! I'm not done . And I haven't asked your opinion yet. I can't deny your tastes in women, that might actually be the first thing you and I agree on. I've thought about it, why Maeve had been left aside of this contest, it's because she wasn't born in the United States. For one that makes her even beautifulier to my eyes, and for two, she has the same hometown than i do, Quebec city. Show them Honey, that we canadian also have gorgeous women, full of ressources.''

With that being said, Maeve took off her robe, revealing not only the cutest dress made from a Quebec city flag, but also two big waterguns. She proceeded to chase the Divas from the ring by watering them, while René was making fun of them. Even John couldn't stay focused, he was laughing too. René got out from the ring, still following the Divas and taunting them. Maeve grabbed a mic.

'' See girls? That is what you get for making fun of me, and also for trying to attack me backstage. Sable, Dawn, I hope you're ready cause I have plenty more in reserve for you at the PPV. I won't rest until you're destroyed in the ring. You'll get what you deserved, that's a promise.''

She threw the mic down on the mat and turned around to leave. But John put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him.

'' Where do you think you're going? Do you think you can ruin my contest dressed like that and just run away afterwards? The Doctor is not done with you yet Baby. I think I'm going to give you a special medecine.''

He lifted her in his arms, kissed her and left the ring, the crowd applauding and screaming.

Taker was watching the giant screen, smiling. Alright, he would have to give up, John Cena, the guy he trained himself was really in love with his daughter. They would made one hell of a tag team and he was proud of them. It was time for him to let his girl live her own life. But no matter what was in store for her, he would always be there for her. He couldn't wait for the PPV, to see if they would achieve their goal, to win the Intergender Tag Team Titles for themselves.....

_AN: Waoh, I haven't updated this in weeks I'm so sorry!! I have too many personal problems that keeps me from writing.I hope this chapter didn't bored you too much, I for one, am not completely satisfied with it. But anyway, the next chapter will be the last, not planning on a sequel, maybe occasionals one-shot fic later. But for more, read my cousin's fic, Family Matters if you liked our characters. But there will still be a last chapter, the PPV! Thanks._


	13. The end's coming

'' What's up Jeff? Still hanging on?'' Laughed Maeve.

Jeff was sitting on the other side of the room, getting some colors into one of his tattoos. Callisto was going from him to Maeve, trying to look at everything in the same time.

'' Of course I am, I did this a lot more times than you did, kiddo. Plus, I'm not a sassy pants like your guy. What was his excuse again?''

'' Something about....I don't remember, all I heard was his teeth shattering together and his eyes screaming _I'm scared of needle_s''

Maeve rolled her eyes, but she couldn't wait for John to see it anyway. She sat back up and watched as Joan put some lotion on her design. It tickled cause it was cold. Joan was A-Train's girlfriend, a tall girl with blue hair, the only one he allowed to perform tatoos on fellows Superstars except him. The big guy was chatting with Jeff, and Maeve had prefered a more feminine touch in hers, that's why she was glad that Joan now worked with him. Her tatoo was just below her hip, in an area only very-low-waisted pants could reveal, this or just plain lingerie. She had got a black pentacle, with a little _W _and a _3 _just above it

'' Tell me what it means again'' Asked Callisto as she bent down to take a closer look at it.

'' It means so many different things. The 3 multiplies the W by 3. It means my three passions in life, Writing-Witchcraft-Wrestling. It also means the 3 rules of Witchcraft, and on a more personnal note, the 3 things I desired most in my life, Wolf-Wedding-Wrestle...''

'' Without forgetting the most important thing of all, _WORDLIFE!!_'' Said Callisto and Jeff in the same time.

Maeve blushed, not needing to answer, it was obvious after all.

'' Cuzzie, I forgot I'm supposed to be mad at ya. How come you didn't told me about your plan this week on Smackdown? I would have loved to help you.'' Pouted Callisto, with a twinkle in her eyes.

'' Yeah'' Added Jeff '' You have seen her jumping up when we saw you with René, I thought Callie Bear was going to hit the Tv. We were so surprised.''

Callisto stuck out her tongue at her boyfriend and crossed her arms on her chest. Maeve smiled tenderly and went to hug her.

'' Sorry my dear Cuzzie. I didn't plan too. I was just going to shoot some scenes with John and then I ran into René. When evil minds like ours get together, there's no way to tell what will come up. I'll make it up to you, that's easy, guess where I'm taking you tonight?''

'' As long as it's not McDonald's again. I'm getting sick of your gravy french fries recipe..''

'' Come on Cuzzie! It's called Poutine and it's delicious'' She glared at Jeff who was trying to hide his laughter in a fake cough. '' Anyways, that's not it. It's friday night and this sunday it's a joined PPV, so most of the Superstars are in town for the Weekend. I took it upon me to call a few of them to go clubbing. The others called the others and the others, so I guess it will mean that everyone will be there. Sounds like a deal?''

'' Matt, Amy and Shannon called me today to say that they'll be there. It's gonna be great.''

Callisto went back to Jeff who was done with his tatoo. Maeve checked her watch and said it was time for her to get back home, John would be waiting for her.

'' I'll see you later then cuzzie?''

Callisto nod, caught in jeff's arms, who was affraid Maeve was going to take her from him. They were fighting. Maeve shook her head, thanked Joan and A-Train and left.

_A few hours later_

'' I really like the design, I think it's really sexy.'' Said John as he pressed his lips against her tatoo, then resting his head on her stomach. It made her shivered, and she searched for the covers. But they were out from her reach. She shrugged and stroke John's hair.

'' Thanks Sweety. You wanna know a secret?''

'' Sure, what could that be? I already got a lot of surprises this week...''

'' I love you John Cena.'' She held her breath, waiting for him to answer.

'' But I love you too Maeve Callaway. I thought I told you earlier when you kept on screaming it.''

He grinned, knowing her reaction would be violent. But she just smiled.

'' What? No hits? Are you alright?''

'' Of course I am. I'm just happy that's all. Besides, I'm tired Mr.Cena, you wore me out. I don't feel like fighting with you. I should get up, get into the shower and get ready.''

'' But Maybe I don't want you to dress up, maybe I wanna keep you in bed with me all night...''

And he started tickling her. They fought a little and then they kissed again. But a knock on the door interupted them.

'' Honey? Can I...'' Started Mark as he peeked his head inside the room. '' OH GOD!! I'M SORRY!!''

Maeve screamed and fell out from the bed, in her hurry to get something to cover her naked body.

'' DADDY, please get out. Gimme a sec.''

But Mark had already backed away and closed the door while John was laughing.

'' Well, it was bound to happen Maeve. Now, it's done, your dad knows you're not a virgin anymore.''

'' Very funny, he knows that you're not the f..... Ah, don't make me say stuff like that. I gotta find him now.''

John shrugged and went in the shower. When he got out, he went back into Maeve's bedroom but came face to face with Mark instead. Uh, Oh, he thought........

'' What did he say to you?'' Asked Charlie, laughing and wanting to know how John could possibly got out from that one. The music in the club was very loud, and him and Randy had to lean close to John to hear the following of his story.

'' Well, wasn't it obvious? He wanted to know my intentions towards his daughter. Mark's not a bad guy, a little overprotective, yes, but you gotta understand that he hasn't seen his daughter in fifteen years. The guy was my mentor, my trainer, I remember how he missed the girl while she was away. You can't really blame him I guess. But I told him the thruth, and I think he's going to be ok. He just has to get used to it.''

'' And which thruth would that be?'' Said Maeve has she jumped on his back, nibbling his ear.

Jackie and Stacey were following her, as much excited as she was. They just got back from the dancefloor and they were thirsty. Charlie and Randy greeted their girlfriends too.

'' So? What were you talking about?'' Asked Maeve as she got down. '' Man, I'm thirsty.'' She leaned on the counter to call the barman. '' Hey, Sweety! Come here. Get me six shooters of Vanilla schnapps and two Budweisers..Thanks!''

''I was telling them about your dad. That I told him how much I loved you.'' And he pressed his lips agaisnt hers, smiling.

'' Man, it's so weird to see my John buddy in love, don't you think Charlie?'' Asked Randy as he handed a drink to Jackie and one to Stacey. The girls drank their shooters and Maeve handed one beer to John, then cuddled agaisnt him. '' Let's cheer to the happy couple and pray that it will last....''

'' Pray that what will last?'' Interrupted a group of people. There was Hunter and Stephanie, Matt and Amy, Callisto, Jeff, Shannon, Chris, Adam and Dave.

John was about to answer but was cut by Callisto and Maeve shrieking. Maeve's theme song by Evanescence was playing.

'' Sorry my love.'' Said Maeve quickly as she planted a few kisses on his lips.'' But that's my cue to leave. Come on girls, the dancefloor's waiting.'' And they all left as soon as they arrived. Randy nudged Charlie, noticing that John couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend....

'' Shut up guys. I think it might be time for us to go and join them on the dancefloor, or the single guys will try to swap our girls from us.'' Said John as he saw René Dupree dancing with Maeve.

The guys nod and put their beers down. John grabbed Maeve's waist and pulled her in his arms, getting lost inside the sparkles in her eyes.


	14. The Intergender Titles

The Final Part.....

Before she opened her eyes on Sunday morning, Maeve took a deep breath that ended in a sigh. The Day was finally here. The PPV night. She already had butterflies flying in her stomach. At least she knew that John, Callisto and Jeff would be with her, as long as all the others checking up on them backstage. She looked down from her bed and found out that her cousin that had slept over was awake too. She had her eyes opened and was staring at the ceiling.

'' Hey Callie bear. You scared? I'm already feeling nervous, it's a huge match we have. I never ever faced Sable before and what about Brock? He's a scary dude no?''

Callisto nod and climbed to sit on Maeve's bed.

'' I know what you mean cuzzie, I feel weird, nervous too. But it's going to be one hell of a ride too. We'll all get the chance to fight in the same time. It's going to be fun.'' Oh, she looked puzzled for a second. '' I don't have any idea on what to wear though, do you?''

'' Nope'' Giggled Maeve '' But I bet we can spent the day wondering about that, it will get our minds off our nervosity. We're lucky I went on a shopping sickness this week. Let's check it out. I'll call John to figure out what he'll wear too.''

Both girls got up, Maeve grabbing her cell and putting music on, Callisto running downstairs to get Orange juice.

A couple of hours later, they had finally decided what to wear. They had called their boyfriends numerous times, but they all agreed. Callisto and Jeff would wear black kombat pants with a baby blue shirt, well, tank top for Callie. They would also wear their usual trench coats. The pshycotic Duo.

Maeve and John had chose to wear black army pants, her proudly exposing her new tatoo and wearing a red fishnet top tied under her breasts, him wearing his favorite red jersey. He would have his Black Cena cap, she braided her hair and put a black bandana, letting her braids loose.

With that beeing settled, the cousins were ready to go. They had to a two hours drive to get there. They had chosen to ride in Maeve's new Skyline, her baby, a fast red car with black flames on it. They were riding alone, going to meet their boyfriends and fathers at the arena, that way they would have time to focus.

_THE PPV.._

Maeve and John were giving an interview, they had been chosen for the cover of the next SmackDown magazine. They were really excited about it. Callisto was emptying her third bottle of water in a corner, chatting with Eddie, while Jeff was streching next to her. They were all pretty eager to get on with the show.

Brock, Big Show, Dawn and Sable were already in the ring, taunting the crowd. Maeve and Callisto hugged.

'' I love you so much Cuzzie. Thanks for everything and please be careful out there k?''

Said Maeve who suddenly felt emotional, she was thankful that John came to her and cupped her face, immediatly calming her down. Callisto nod and took Jeff's hand, his music already starting. They stopped at the ring and waited for John and Maeve.

ShadowLady's music begun, she took a step out to face the crowd, and her music was replaced with Cena's. She formed the worldLife sign and looked behind her, smiling. John joined her on the ramp and pulled her to him for a goodluck kiss. The crowd was going wild. This was a well expected match, especially with new titles on the line.

Mark and Glenn were sitting backstage with other superstars eagerly waiting for the match to begin. They knew that both of their girls couldn't win though. Only one of them would emerge victorious with the belt...

Sable was the first to step in the ring and Maeve knew too well how much Callisto wanted a piece of her. Taking her coat off, Callisto jumped in the ring and cracked her knuckles. Sable tried to intimidate her but Callisto just speared her to shut her up. They rolled around, having a go at each other, all trying to get the advantage. But Sable got tired and managed to tag Brock in to help her. Callisto took a few steps towards her partners but Brock had already grabbed her. He put her through a painful Powerbomb, but she still managed to kick out from his cover. She backed to the ropes, looking scared. Brock smiled and ran to clotheslined her. But she bent down and moved to the left, while Jeff pulled the top rope down, making Brock fell out of the ring. Callisto tagged Jeff in and he moonsaulted Brock from the top rope.

He climbed back in the ring, feeling the energy and taunting the others. He didn't saw Sable came at him, but Maeve did. She kicked the Diva in the guts and tagged Callisto back in. Jeff was busy making Brock stay out from the ring. Callisto chokeslammed Sable and pinned her. The crowd were on their feet going crazy at the young Diva.

Dawn jumped in the ring and kicked Callisto in the kidneys from behind. John was also in the ring, trying to get Brock away from Jeff, who was unable to get up. Seeing her cousin down with Dawn hitting her made Maeve jumped in the ring. But as soon as she grabbed Dawn's hair and pushed her aside, the referee put his arms around her waist, pulling her back into her corner again. Maeve was in a fury and Big Show was making fun of her. But John had been knocked from the ring and the referee kept him in his corner, since he was not the legal man. After a few minutes of amazing moves, Brock took the advantage on Jeff. He succeeded in performing the F-5 on the worn out superstar. Then he pinned him and Jeff was not able to kick out. Maeve had jumped on Brock's back but she was too late to save Jeff. Callisto was still battling Dawn.

Brock pulled Maeve into a back supplex, laughing at her. But he didn't expect John to come up at him and locked him into a FU. Jeff managed to get Maeve out from the ring since she was not legal. John pinned Brock and then ran to help Callisto, backed in a corner by Dawn. He pushed the Diva aside and helped Callsito getting up. Maeve was also slowly regaining her spirits. But too slow to notice Dawn running at her. They both fell on the ground and pulled each other hair, rolling around. The referee wasn't paying attention to them cause they were out from the ring and Big Show was taking matters in his hands in the ring. He had took John and Callisto by surprise by grabbing them both by the throat. The poor Callisto went down but John was able to get back on his feet. He protected Callisto when the giant tried to cover her. They double-teamed on him, but nothing they did seemed to affect him.

Callisto finally noticed that Maeve was in trouble when she heard her scream. Dawn had pushed her face-first into the ring pole. She turned to glare at Dawn who just smirked at her. But Maeve got up and pushed Dawn back into the ring, making her an easy target for Callisto. Maeve then climbed back into the ring and winked at John. It was time to get rid of Big Show. John bent down as Big Show walked towards them and Maeve ran and used him as some kind of stairs to jump and kicked the giant right in the jaw. He tottered and fell down, giving John the chance to do his Knuckles-Shuffles on him. But right after that, Show gave John the Big Boot right in his face and pushed Maeve over Dawn and Callisto. The three Divas fell down. Show grabbed the nearest one, who happened to be Callisto, and chokeslammed her, putting his feet over her chest for the count. Maeve tried to get up and save her cousin but Dawn made her trip.

It was over for Callisto, but she knew she gave her best in the ring. Before she went, she kicked Dawn one last time, and yell in her face. John was still down. But Maeve had received a new edge from Callisto's departure. She took the opportunity to climb on the ropes and she old-schooled Show. John got up just in time to catch Show and FU'ed him. Maeve kept Dawn down while John pinned the giant. Three down, only Dawn to take care of.

Maeve smirked as John smiled and leaned in the corner, he knew Maeve could take care of Dawn herself. It didn't took long, the Diva knew she was about to loose anyway. After a few submissions moves, Maeve used the RKO that Randy helped her learn, and it was over for Dawn. 1-2-3...

The crowd was on their feet, Callisto and Jeff jumped back in the ring, congratulating the winners. Maeve had tears of joy running down her face. They were handed the belts and John grabbed his loved one to kiss her. They were so proud. They were the Intergender Tag Team Champions. John reached in his pocket and got the necklace he meant to give to Maeve a week ago. Her eyes sparkled when he put it around her neck. '' I love you'' She whispered in his ear.

She couldn't be more happy....

_A/N: I did it guys...Thank you so much to all of you who read this. It was my first wrestling fic ever, it gave me the experience I needed to write even better fics. Maybe I'll try and write a sequel one day, but now I need to end my other fics before starting new ones...I hope you enjoyed cause I had fun writing it...._


End file.
